Falling In
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: From the moment Stevie Baskara met the oh-so-charming Zander Robbins, she knew she'd found herself a best friend in him, like he had found one in her. But, what the two didn't bargain for was the object of young love. Falling in love with your best friend is never a good thing in the long run, but these two were screwed from the beginning and frankly did not care.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay hi, hello! So, I have no idea where this came from, but it just did! And yeah, it just happened okay. Haha. So, this is my first HTR fanfiction so go easy on me alright? I used to write HSM but I've long given up on that, now for this lovely fandom!**

**Okay, so please review your thoughts and whatnot, informing me of whatever you wish! I would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad! :) ps, I have a habit of writing ooc plotlines. I don't write characters ooc, but yeah, if it all seems a bit ooc, that's why, haha. Okay, enjoy! :)**

**So this is the prologue, just a little introduction, that's why it's sort of short and there is a lack of dialogue. The first actual chapter will be out very, very soon! As in like a day haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock. If I did Zevie would live in Zevie Nation and have beautiful ukulele playing babies.**

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

_**Summary: Everyone knows if you fall in love with your best friend, you're pretty much screwed. No one wants friendship ruined by romance. But that thought never stopped Zander and Stevie. They were screwed from the moment they uttered 'hello'.**_

* * *

_Prologue_

Stevie Baskara was usually not the type of girl who got caught up in the whole 'romance factor' thing. She honestly did not see the point of it. Yeah, yeah, she knew she'd get criticised for thinking that, but that's just how she'd always been. That was until she turned sixteen and all of a sudden her chest somewhat rose. She matured in her looks, and the opposite sex seemed to like looking at faces that were pretty. She still said didn't care about romance though.

Stevie had always been classified as a bit of a tomboy, one of the guys. She had more guy friends than girls, and seemed to like the guys company more than girls – another reason why she wasn't entirely into the whole romance thing. Sure she had thought about it, but she was more focused on music. She had her two best friends, Kevin and Nelson, and that's all she thought she really needed. Of course, she was wrong.

As soon as Zander Robbins started at Brewster High, Stevie had found yet another guy friend; someone who actually listened to her, most of the time, and didn't spend 72% of his days playing Furious Pigeons. Stevie had found herself another friend to confide in and have fun with. She found herself constantly laughing around him and teasing him for being over-obsessive about his looks, it was the perfect friendship. He even organised their band that was then named Gravity 4. She was still herself; one of the guys.

But when Kacey Simon, ex-queen of the Perfs, joined their little band, things changed. She had a _female _friend to confide in, and she actually didn't mind it. Apart from the fact that Kacey would never shut up about shoes and Dean Hollis, Tony Cardella or Spencer Haynes. Other than that, it was… fun for Stevie to have a girl friend. She found herself acting more girly and flirty on a daily basis. God forbid she was actually turning into a girl.

What Kacey Simon also never shut up about was how Stevie was _so _'in love' with Zander Robbins. When she first mentioned it Stevie accidentally, although it was hilarious, spat the pizza she was chewing into Kacey's hair. In shock of course. Pssh, no way in hell was she 'in love' with Zander, he was her best friend and that was it.

Kacey was being stupid and assuming things.

Things that were _not _correct.

At all.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Zander Robbins was your typical male flirt. He loved the attention from the ladies and he certainly enjoyed their company, hence why he was always moving from one girl to another. Most people would classify him as cocky, or self-centred, or self-absorbed, even a player – the people who classified him as any of them, did not know the real Zander. Sure he loved the attention of the opposite sex, but he was the type of guy who liked to goof off with his friends; he was the loyal type of friend, a genuine person to be around and to have in your life. Yeah he may enjoy looking at his own reflection and was ultimately shocked if a girl ever turned him down, but all in all he was a pretty good friend.

Upon his arrival at Brewster High he hoped for the best. He was a new face in a bunch of old ones and, with the help of his _dashing _looks, hoped he would gain some attention from people namely of the female species – he was a guy, don't judge!

His first five minutes had him already smiling, his flirt on the way. He ran, literally, into a tanned girl with short brown hair who was very pretty. His smile was flirty, but she wouldn't take it. The spitfire that was Stevie Baskara would not take his flirtation. But there was still something about her that made Zander wonder. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing treble clef earrings and was carrying a book labelled 'songs'.

Zander was very much into music and clearly this girl was as well. So he befriended her on that term, and it was an excellent decision. He formed a band with her and her two best friends, naming them Gravity 4, which soon changed to Gravity 5, and he liked his new school a lot.

He gained Nelson and Kevin as his sidekicks, the two who he could goof off with and have fun with. He gained Kacey who provided endless amounts of entertainment their little friendship group and five. And he gained Stevie, a best friend who had basically the same interests as him; it was like they were brain twins or something.

He had a band, four very good friends and pretty girls chasing after him – he was living the life.

He'd never thought of Stevie in the romantic way, his attempts of flirting with her on his first day had completely skipped his mind. But when Kevin and Nelson brought it up that the two obviously didn't know the concept of personal space, he couldn't help but think of the brunette spitfire differently.

But, nah… She was Stevie and she was just his best friend.

… _Right_?

* * *

**Soo, that was the prologue-ish thing to my new story! Please review and tell me what you think, the first chapter will be up very soon and will actually be a chapter, not just dialogue haha.**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	2. Assumptions

**A/N: Hola! First of all, thank-you for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites! Made me smile, you're all so kind :) Second of all, I know I lied about getting this out in a day, one I wanted it to be perfect and two I really suck at updating haha... So, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock, if I did the show would be crazy because I'm insane. Ok.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The Gravity 5 band room was known and used for a lot of things. For one, it was a band room, so the obvious use would be to practice their music, and on the rare occasion showcase their music to a crowd. However, it was used as a hang out place, a quiet place if alone time was needed, and a place to hide out in frees and even lunches. It was the perfect hangout spot and the members of Gravity 5 used that to their advantage. They loved their little hangout spot.

At this current point in time however, the band room was being used for song writing and soft music playing.

All that could be heard was the scratching of pen on paper and very soft strums of a bass guitar, other than that, there was no noise. And that is how Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara liked it. They enjoyed the serene environment in the band room as they quietly did their own thing. They enjoyed having the band room all to their selves to focus on only the music that Gravity 5 would perform. Wednesday free periods, Zander and Stevie had the band room to themselves, dedicated to song writing time.

And that's how they liked it.

When Kacey would be off trying to destroy the Perfs or flirting with the newest eye candy whilst in the library, and while Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons behind their Physics textbooks, Stevie and Zander were hard at work writing. It was perfect.

Zander stopped scratching away in his notebook to look up at Stevie who was strumming away on her bass the chords to _Go with Gravity_ and smiled. "Having fun there?" He teased as she not-so-impatiently put her bass down on the floor.

"No." She calmly said, raising an eyebrow and linking her fingers together. "As much as I love playing the bass, you are being super annoying with your lyrics. Hurry up, dude!" She complained, hopping down from the top of the couch to sit beside Zander.

"Patience, young one." He spoke as Stevie rolled her eyes and reached for the notebook. He pulled his arm back just in time for her to miss as she glared at him and playfully hit his arm. "Songs come in good time."

"Okay, yes, I understand that. But why are you being a hog?" She smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "We usually write the songs together. You know? That's why we were both delegated song writers."

Zander rolled his eyes and chuckled the notebook on the table just as the bell rang, signalling lunch. "I was finished anyway. And besides, you wrote the first verse." He spoke standing up and grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah! And you wrote the rest." She said following his suit, picking up her backpack and the notebook as the two ventured from the band room to the lunch room.

"Oh shoosh." He smirked, looking down at her and winking. "You'll get your chance, baby."

Stevie rolled her eyes as they entered the lunch room and hopped in the line for food. "Why do you call everyone baby?" She smiled as she grabbed a tray to be filled. "Seriously, one day one of your little fan girls are going to take it the wrong way and think you're like… in love with them or something." She spoke as the cafeteria ladies filled her tray with food that looked more like baby food. She scrunched up her nose and paid for the _delicious _looking food and turned to sit down at their table. Soon after Zander was beside her. "And then, you'll be like 'aw man' and have to let down that poor fan girl." She shook her head as she opened her juice. "Break her little heart!" Stevie screeched as she bit her lip, mocking the girls.

"Har har, you're so hilarious." He deadpanned, pushing her away from him. "But, I don't know why I do, I just do. I like the word and it makes people feel special when I call them that." He said grinning cheekily at Stevie who in return pushed him away muttering 'dork'.

Nelson and Kevin approached the table with identical looks on their faces as they placed their trays down on the table. Stevie raised her eyebrows at them as they tilted their heads to the left then sighed in sync before sitting down.

"They expect us to eat this muck!" Nelson questioned, bringing a hand to his chest as he looked at his food with a frown on his face. "It looks like they made pasta and then blended it and made it look gross."

"The cafeteria ladies are evil and need to give us pizza." Kevin joined in slamming his hands down on the table. By this time, Kacey had joined the table, eyes glued to her phone screen and Zander had pulled out his Spanish book. Kevin's slam caused the table to jitter as Kacey, Zander and Stevie all looked at him. "Sorry, I just have a lot of feelings about our food." He spoke pretending to wipe away a tear as Nelson comforted him.

"You two are weird." Kacey chimed in as she finally placed her phone down. "If you don't like the cafeteria food, bring your own food?" She suggested as Kevin and Nelson looked at her like she was insane.

"That's just stupid, Kacey." Nelson spoke as Kevin nodded in agreement. The two digged into their food as Kacey shook her head in confusion. She would never understand those two boys – they were strange creatures she swore were from another world.

Choosing to ignore them, she turned her attention to Stevie and Zander to strike up a conversation but as she tried to, she raised an eyebrow instead. The two were thumb wrestling. She sighed and watched as Zander successfully beat Stevie, grinning down at her as she shoved him in defeat. Zander laughed and wrapped an arm around the girl as she smiled softly whilst looking at him. _That _caused Kacey to raise her eyebrow even further. _What was that little smile? _She questioned herself as she watched the two start another thumb wrestle. She eyed Stevie and tried to decipher the smile – was it a friendly smile? No way it was a cutesy I like you smile. Oh snap.

She would be speaking to Stevie about that later.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

At the end of the school day, the members of Gravity 5 were found in the band room finishing up their rehearsals. After practicing _Go With Gravity, Only You Can Be You _and _Move With the Crowd _they decided upon calling it quits for the day. Whilst Kacey was packing up her schoolbag she watched on as Stevie packed away her bass and raised an eyebrow; the little smile she gave Zander was still bugging her and she wanted to know what was up.

Kacey watched on as Zander walked over to her and handed her what she knew to be the song writing book as they exchanged a few mumbled words. She made her way over to Kevin and Nelson who were sitting down on the couch playing Furious Pigeons as usual and took the devices out of their hands.

"Kacey!" They both whined reaching for their devices as Kacey held them back. "Give it back! I almost had the golden egg!" Nelson complained as Kevin shot him a look.

"You almost had the golden egg?"

"Yes! In yo' face!"

Kacey raised an eyebrow as Kevin folded his arms and slouched down into the couch. She shook her head and leaned in closer to the two boys. "Do you guys think there's something going on between Stevie and Zander?" She questioned curiously.

She got a response she did _not _expect.

The two boys burst out in laughter, tumbling over each other, seeming that they had no intention of trying to contain themselves. Kacey jumped back and raised both eyebrows, looking on at the boys. She noted at this point Stevie and Zander had noticed the laughter and were clearly confused – Zander's face shouted confusion as Stevie's did as well, but she was slightly laughing at the site of her friends.

"What are they laughing about?" Zander questioned, leaning against the stair banister.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Kacey laughed nervously as Zander and Stevie gave each other a shrug. Kacey smiled at them before looking back at Kevin and Nelson with a glare, a glare that caused them to stop laughing immediately.

"Right…" Stevie trailed off as she walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and picked up her bag. "Well, I have to get home before my brothers send out a search party for me." She stated, swinging her back up onto her shoulder.

"Why would they send out a search party for you?" Kacey questioned.

"They're weird and protective like that." She smiled tightly before raising her arms. "Yay for me!" She spoke sarcastically before waving the band members as she exited from the back door entrance.

"And I have to go see if Nina is still here," Zander began as he walked over to Kevin and Nelson looking at them. "My first chance with her was ruined." He spoke as Kevin and Nelson innocently waved. "See you guys tomorrow." He waved as he walked for the door.

Kacey smiled off at Zander, making sure he was out of hearing distance before turning back to Kevin and Nelson and throwing her arms in the air. "Why is that so funny?" She exclaimed, referring to her previous question.

Nelson laughed and stood up with a sigh, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kacey, Kacey, Kacey." He spoke causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Stevie and Zander do not like each in that way," He began as Kevin jumped up nodding in agreement. "That's weird."

"And strange." Kevin added.

"And not possible." The both replied simultaneously. Kacey swore they were telepathic or something.

Kacey rolled her eyes. "But have you seen them! They're always smiling and whatever at each other."

"And I'm always smiling at you, doesn't mean there's something going on between us." Kevin added before _trying_ to smirk suggestively. "But if you want something between us." He winked not-so-subtly as Kacey slowly shook her head. "Alright, can't handle the Kevin, I get it." He spoke straightening his shirt.

She shook her head before throwing her arms in the arm. "Fine." She spoke handing back the boys game devices and picking up her bag. "But I think that it's possible there's something going on." She spoke in a strong minded tone before turning and walking out of the room.

"She's weird." Nelson spoke as Kevin nodded in agreement. The two plopped back down onto the couch and continued to play their games.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

9 o'clock came that night and Stevie was laying stomach down on her bed with her laptop in front of her as she worked away on her Chemistry homework. Chemistry was not her strongest point, but she still succeeded in the subject. Sighing out of boredom, she opened a new tab on her internet browser and logged into Facebook.

Merely seconds after logging in, she began scrolling but was bombarded with a caps locked Kacey typing _STEVIE!_ Rolling her eyes, she click on the conversation to reply knowing it would most likely be about how Tony Cardella uploaded a new photo of himself, or how Spencer Haynes was now single and what their 'plan of action' would be. She quickly typed her reply as she waited for Kacey's response.

**Stevie Baskara  
**Yes, Kacey?

**Kacey Marie Simon**  
I have to ask you something!

**Stevie Baskara  
**… then ask me?

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**But you can't deny it!

**Stevie Baskara  
**How can I deny it if I don't even know what you're talking about?

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**Because I swear you're like psychic or something! Freaky

**Stevie Baskara  
**I can assure you I'm not, what's up?

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**Do you like Zander?

**Stevie Baskara  
**Of course I like Zander..? He's my best friend you fool

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**Not like that idiot. Like, like like him! Like… like like, ya know? Do ya!

Stevie stared at her screen for a few seconds as she took in what Kacey had asked. Did she like Zander in a romantic way is what she had gathered from Kacey. Trying to hold back a laugh, she replied. Stevie liking Zander? Not possible. That would probably be the weirdest thing ever.

**Stevie Baskara  
**Hahahahahah, you're joking right?

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**No

**Stevie Baskara  
**No! I don't like Zander like that, you're nuts! Hahaha oh gosh

**Kacey Marie Simon  
**This isn't over

Stevie squinted at her screen in confusion, going to reply to Kacey before she noticed that she was now offline. Shaking her head she closed the conversation and wondered why Kacey could possibly think that she liked Zander. Shaking her head again she laughed to herself as she closed her internet browser, deciding she was giving up on Chemistry for tonight.

She couldn't believe Kacey would think she liked Zander. _That has to be one of her stupidest accusations yet. _She thought with a small chuckle before a knock was heard from her door. She looked up to the open door and glared at her older brother who had a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Why are you laughing to yourself?" Finn questioned almost spitting toothpaste out of his mouth causing Stevie to scrunch up her nose. "You're not turning into one of those crazy people who talk and laugh to themselves, right?" He muffled strolling right on into her room before sitting on her bed. Stevie glared at him before pushing him off as he laughed.

"Go away, Finn!" She groaned throwing a pillow at him.

He dodged it and chuckled. "Love you too, Steves."

Stevie shook her head as he walked out and fell backwards onto her back. Staring at the ceiling for a few moments had her think about Kacey's accusation again, causing a small smile to cross her face. Rolling to her left she looked at the photo of Gravity 5 that stood on her bedside table, she smiled at the photo and shook her head as she rolled back onto her back.

Kacey had officially gone crazy.

* * *

**Soo, there's the proper first chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it even though I'm not too keen on it but, eh, it's a first chapter. It'll get better overtime!**

**So review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily **


	3. The Two Blind Bandmates

**A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews loves, here's the next one :) This one isn't as long as the last one, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock, just why would I be here if I did.**

* * *

School was a very boring thing for Zander. He, like most teenagers, did not enjoy school. He didn't like going to school, he didn't like going to most of his classes, and he didn't like his teachers… except for maybe Mr. March cause he was really cool. All over, he didn't necessarily enjoy school.

But, there were things that did make him enjoy it. For example, Gravity 5. He loved to hang out with his band mates and loved goofing off in the band room, loved rehearsing, loved writing songs for the band with Stevie, he loved school for the fact that it graced him with Gravity 5.

He currently was sat in English, tapping his pen on his book impatiently as he waited for the bell to ring. Next it was lunch and he'd been starving since third period. Right now he was not the least bit interested it whatever poem the teacher was reciting, making him inwardly groan with closed eyes as he laid his head down on the desk facing his right side. Once he opened his eyes he grinned.

Stevie was sat next to him in her usual spot, her head in her hand as she looked as equally as bored as he was. He watched as she took a deep sigh and he poked his right leg out and kicked her chair. She looked at him as raised an eyebrow as he sheepishly grinned. Stevie shook her head at the boy, giggling softly before she looked back at the teacher.

Moments later the bell had gone and students were already piling out of the classroom, leaving their teacher standing there with an astounding look of shock and anger on her face. Zander casually packed his books into his bag and waited for Stevie to pack hers. He propped himself up on his desk and sighed in fake frustrating. "C'mon Steves, we don't have all day! Pizza is todays special!"

"Then quit your whining and go get food." She shot back with a smirk on her face.

"And leave you? Dare I not!"

"You're so incredibly lame."

"Hey, any girl would _love _for me to stay back for them!" He spoke just as she packed up her entire pencil case and books.

"Aw, sorry I'm not like your little fangirls." She pouted, tapping his stomach three times. "C'mon, pizza awaits us!" She grinned walking for the door of the classroom.

As the two walked in the direction of the cafeteria, they fell into conversation about Gravity 5 and ideas for new songs. This is what they bonded on – music. The walk from their English classroom to the cafeteria took them about 5 minutes after stopping off at both lockers. Once they reached the cafeteria, they bought their food and sat down at their usual table that was already graced by Kevin and Nelson who were munching away at their pizza, and Kacey who was looking into a mirror and reapplying lip gloss.

"Why are you putting lip gloss on if you're about to eat?" Zander questioned as he sat down, taking a big bite out of his pizza.

"I've already eaten." She spoke through swipes of the lip gloss brush on her lips. "I am currently making myself look even more fabulous to go talk to Tony Cardella." She spoke as she finished applying the lip gloss and scrunched up her face at Zander.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"You got a little…" She trailed off motioning around her chin. "Cheese."

Stevie looked over at him and laughed before grabbing a napkin and wiping away the cheese for him. "You're such a gross eater." She muttered chucking the napkin at his face before looking back down at her phone.

"Says you." He muttered, taking another bite of his pizza.

Kacey looked at Stevie with raised eyebrows, immediately thinking of their conversation over Facebook a few nights ago. Stevie rolled her eyes at her and shook her head just as Kacey smiled and shrugged. "Alright, I'm going to see Tony now, wish me luck!" She laughed before clapping and walking off.

"I will never understand girls." Zander said, looking at Kevin and Nelson who just nodded in agreement. The two had now finished their pizza and were sipping on their sodas.

"I'll never understand _Kacey_." Nelson added as the boys nodded in agreement. All three looked at Stevie wanting an explanation as to why Kacey was so Kacey and she just screwed her face up at them and shrugged.

"I don't know! Don't ask me, I don't talk girl." She said, as she shut her phone.

"But you know Kace well." Kevin added.

"Like you two just know each other." Nelson spoke.

"And besides, you are the same species." Zander added nudging her playfully as she pushed him away.

"I don't know why Kacey is just Kacey. She just is and you gotta love her." She said as she leant over Zander and grabbed his water bottle from the far side of his tray. Taking a sip Zander rolled his eyes playfully at her. Grinning as she removed the bottle from her lips, she placed it down and sighed. "I have to go. There's this kid in my Algebra class that I'm supposed to meet up with this lunch to help him with something." She spoke as she stood up. Saluting the boys she grinned. "See you boys at rehearsal this afternoon!"

And then she was gone.

And Zander was looking after her right until the moment she exited the cafeteria.

And Nelson and Kevin both noticed this.

The two boys looked at each other with the exact same looks on their faces before they turned their heads in sync to Zander. He looked up from the table and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Nelson looked at Kevin and shrugged. "You think what Kacey said could be true?" He asked, referring to Kacey's 'crazy' idea of Zander and Stevie having a thing for each other

"Possibly." Kevin spoke slowly as he nodded.

"What's true?" Zander asked.

"It's very possible, yes." Nelson spoke, ignoring Zander entirely.

"Nelson?"

"I mean, she could be right. All the signs are there." Kevin spoke in a philosophical kind of way as he rubbed his chin.

"GUYS!"

Both boys shot their heads in Zander's direction and placed their arms upon the table. Zander had his eyebrows raised and to say he was confused about what Nelson and Kevin were talking about would be an understatement. "Care to fill me in on what the hell you're talking about?" He asked, eyebrows still raised.

"Do you like Stevie?"

Zander furrowed his eyebrows and gave them a look of shock for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter; much like the two boys had the other day when Kacey had asked them this similar question. Nelson and Kevin looked at each other before looking back at Zander who was somewhat calming down.

"You guys are funny. Too funny." Zander spoke as he took a sip of his water.

"We weren't joking." The said in sync as Zander swallowed his water.

Chuckling slightly again, he placed the bottle down and shook his head. "Guys, Stevie is my best friend. I don't like her." He spoke as he popped his collar. "I'm a player man, I like the girls." He said with a slow nod and a pout. "But I don't like Stevie. In that way anyway."

"Really." Nelson deadpanned, coming to terms with the idea of it.

"Cause you two are always together."

"You're always smiling at each other."

"You write songs together."

"She has a ukulele in her locker representing you."

"Your phone background picture is of the two of you."

"And you're always touching!" They both said in sync as Zander looked at them with squinted eyes.

"Noo..?"

"No what?" They said in sync again causing Zander to shake his head.

"You guys need to stop saying everything together! It's creepy!"

Nelson and Kevin looked at each other with matching looks before looking back at Zander and folding their arms. "Not possible." Kevin spoke as Nelson agreed.

"You just spoke separately then." Zander said, motioning between the two of them.

"That's different." Nelson spoke as Kevin agreed this time.

Zander shook his head as he looked around the cafeteria for a new girl he could possibly hit on. "We weren't finished our conversation!" He hears Nelson say. Sighing he looks back at the guys and smiles.

"I don't like Stevie like that. Yes, we're always together, because were _best friends. _Yes, we're always smiling at each other, cause she's funny and makes me laugh and I'm just too funny for anything. Yes, we write songs together because you two can't write for shit and Kacey is so self-centred, the songs would be about her; therefore me and Stevie write them. Yes, she has a ukulele in her locker because of me, cause we're best friends. Yes, my phone background is of the two of us because that photo is hilarious, I mean come on! And yes, we're always tou—wait, no we aren't!"

"Yes you are." Both boys spoke, causing Zander to glare at them.

"Stevie touches everyone, she's just like that and you guys know that." He said, reassuring himself of it.

"Yeah, but the two of you don't know the concept of personal space." Kevin said as Zander raised his eyebrows.

"No… we… just… ugh!" He groaned before grabbing his bag and flinging it on his back. "You two are annoying, and I see Alexa Cardon smiling at me all cute like, so I'm gonna go get my flirt on." He pouted nodded before smiling and walking off.

Nelson and Kevin watched Zander as he walked away and shook their heads.

"He so likes Stevie."

"Oh, yeah."

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

"Kacey! Kacey! Kacey! Kacey!" Nelson and Kevin chanted over and over as they ran after her in the school hallways, hoping to catch her in time before she reached the band room. Luckily for them, she turned around and eyed them curiously before she reached it.

"What?" She questioned throwing her hands in the air. "Guys we have to be at rehearsal now."

"We were wrong." Kevin said as Nelson nodded. The two huffed and puffed as they tried to get their breath back from running after her. Kacey raised an eyebrow, not sure what they were entirely talking about. "About Stevie and Zander." He added as Kacey smirked.

"What can I say," She began with a hair flip and a hand on her hip. "I'm always right."

"We noticed at lunch." Nelson said as he regained his breath before he totally changed the topic. "Dude! The new Furious Pigeons comes out this afternoon!" He screamed as he turned to Kevin and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! We were gonna go this afternoon to go get it!" Kevin yelled as he grinned. Kacey watched blinking her eyes several times as she watched Nelson and Kevin jump up and down chanting 'yay, yay, yay'. Shaking her head she pulled the boys apart and looked at them.

"Guys, seriously!" She said, almost forgetting about the previous conversation. "Come on!" She said as she dragged the two to the band room ready for rehearsal.

But as soon as they reached the band room, the previous conversation sprung right back on into her mind as she, Nelson and Kevin watched the scene before their eyes unfold.

Zander was sat on top of Stevie's back as he yelled and she laughed.

"Give me back my phone!"

"Never!"

"Stevie! If you press send on that message…"

"What if I do. What will you do, huh? Huh!"

"I'll disown you as a friend!"

"You love me too much for that."

"Give me my phone!"

The three stood in the doorway shaking their heads as they watched Zander hop off Stevie and put his hand out in front of her face, motioning for his phone as she just grinned evilly.

"They so like each other."

"Even if they don't see it."

"_Idiots_."

* * *

**Soo, likely? Sorry if this was crappy haha, but it'll get better soon! Just you wait! Don't forget to review please! I'll love you all forever and ever :)**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily**


	4. A Song

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this is so late, I'm such an annoying writer, haha. I sort of forgot about this story then planned to keep on writing it and then forgot again, but the next ones here now! I'll try and get a new chapter of this story out at least each week, with my other story **_**Kisses **_**coming out like everyday haha. But, I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for the wait :$**

**DISCLAIMER: I dun own How to Rock, I'm not rich enough haha.**

* * *

It was like any other day at the Gravity 5 table. Stevie and Kacey were sat beside each other as they conversed about the math homework they were so unfairly given that day, and how they didn't want to do it. Nelson and Kevin were being their usual selves, Gameboys in front of their curiously excited eyes as they played away at Furious Pigeons, gasping and chanting every few minutes as they reached a new level. And Zander, vain Zander's eyes were wandering across the courtyard as he smiled and winked at any cute girl he saw, before his eyes landed on a blonde in her cheerleading outfit.

After Kacey and Stevie had finished conversing, Stevie grabbed her phone off of the table and began fiddling about with it doing god knows what, and Kacey realised that they were all disconnected. She sighed before smacking her hands on the table, scaring each of the members of the band as their eyes trained on her confusedly. She smiled innocently as if she hadn't done anything.

_The devil wears Kacey branded clothes more like it._

"We're not talking," She whined, folding her arms over her baby pink halter shirt. The four remaining members of the group rolled their eyes before they went back to doing what they were doing before; causing Kacey to slam her hands on the table again. "Guys!

"Kace, calm down." Stevie spoke, resting an arm on Kacey's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kacey." Zander agreed at her smiling. He leant over Stevie, who he was sitting next to, and patted Kacey on the arm. "We're all just… preoccupied." He supplied as Kacey rose an eyebrow at him.

"Preoccupied with staring at cheerleaders in short skirts, Zander dear?" Kacey said and Zander smirked with a nod.

"Oh, yeah."

Shaking her head, Kacey turned to Stevie to try and get her to pull Zander away from his antics, but noticed she was looking down at her phone texting. Peeking over her shoulder to try and get a look, she groaned inwardly as she failed before poking Stevie in the shoulder. "Who you texting?" She inquired with a cheeky smile as Stevie looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"My brother..?"

Kacey's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, well that's boring." She spoke as Stevie laughed and placed her phone on the table. "For all I knew you could've been texting Justin Cole. You two could totally be secret lovers." She winked as Stevie rolled her eyes. At her comment, Kacey watched as Zander's head immediately snapped away from the cheerleader to look between Stevie and Kacey. Kacey rose an eyebrow at this, _what was that? _

As Kacey was about to question Zander, she was cut off by Molly, Grace and their Perf clan walking up to them. Today their colour scheme was obviously brown and it wasn't the prettiest sight. "As much as I hate doing this, here are some flyers for the pep rally tomorrow after school." Molly's annoying voice rang out as she dropped five flyers on their table.

"Why are we having a pep rally?" Nelson questioned as he picked up a flyer and examined it carefully as if it were a science experiment.

"Because the football game is tomorrow night, duh." Molly spoke as if Nelson was stupid and he just shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. The football team… sucks!" He spoke dramatically as Molly rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and walked off, the clan of Perfs following behind her. However, Grace was trailing behind as she smiled flirtatiously at Nelson and he almost stopped breathing. Kevin waved his hand in front of Nelson's face as Nelson began to heavy breathe as he 'came back to earth'. The other three just shook their heads at him.

Kacey clapped her hands and stood up so she was above her four friends as if she were superior to them. "Well, I think we should go. It'll be fun!" She smiled with a small nod as the four of them looked at each other curiously.

"We don't really go to the pep rallies… or the football games for that matter!" Stevie said as Kacey looked at her, head tilted to the side.

"Well, that's changing now that I'm here." She spoke before clapping her hands yet again. "So," She began as she stepped out from behind the table. "I think we should go after a quick band rehearsal." She said examining the flyer Molly had handed them. "It'll be a fun little friend outing!" She giggled, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, with hundreds of our classmates." Zander replied and Kacey glared at him. "Okay, fine!" He began before smiling. "It could be fun. I'll go for the cheerleaders of course." He smirked causing Stevie to hit him with her Math book. 'Ow' he mouthed as Stevie smiled sarcastically at him.

Kacey raised her eyebrows at their encounter before shaking her head. "Anyways, meet at the band room after school tomorrow, 3pm sharp. Kapeesh?" She smiled before turning around, hair flipping with the wind as she strutted off down the halls, hips swinging side to side.

"She's so… perfect." Kevin said, putting on an upsetting voice as he bit into his fist. Nelson wrapped an arm around his friend in 'support' as Stevie and Zander looked on at the two, shaking their heads slowly at their strange antics.

"You guys are so weird." Stevie spoke in a mocking manner as they shot a glare at her simultaneously. She raised her arms in surrender before the two went back to playing Furious Pigeons. Stevie chuckled at her friends before turning to Zander who was looking down at her. "What?" She questioned as she chucked a French fry into her mouth.

"You hit me." He pouted as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine, princess." She teased with a smile as he narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to laugh and pat his arm. "You know I'm only kidding."

"Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." He spoke dramatically, holding a hand over his heart. "You break my heart Stevie, break it in two!" He exclaimed as Stevie couldn't contain her laughter. Looking down at her laughing, Zander playfully pushed her. As he looked up, he noticed that Nelson and Kevin were no longer at the table and that the school bell had rung, signalling that lunch was over.

Hopping up, Zander waited for Stevie as she grabbed her books. Smiling down at her, he nodded his head backwards towards the hallway. "Come get my books with me?" Zander grinned at Stevie sheepishly as she smiled and nodded.

"Only because I'm the greatest best friend ever." Stevie spoke, flicking her hair behind her shoulder with her free hand. Zander chuckled and began walking to his locker, Stevie following suit. The two had music, their favourite class, straight after lunch on a Thursday, and it ran right through until the end of school. The only problem with the class? Molly and Grace were in it and insisted on taking over teaching half of the time.

Rounding to Zander's locker, he opened it and grabbed out the books he needed for music before trying to think where his ukulele was. Remembering after a few moments that he put it in the music classrooms before school, he smiled to himself and shut his locker before turning to Stevie. "C'mon." He spoke, motioning towards where the music rooms where. "Let's go."

Upon arriving in the classroom, they saw their teacher Mr. Smithton talking to Nelson and Kevin, Kacey in the back of the room talking to one of their classmates who was holding a guitar as she twirling her hair flirtatiously, Molly and Grace talking secretively in the far back corner and the other few people in the class scattered about as they prepared for their afternoon of music.

Zander and Stevie walked in the direction of their chairs at the front of the classroom where they usually sat. Stevie dumped her bag down before slumping into her chair as Zander walked over to the side of the rom to grab his ukulele. Upon sitting down, Mr. Smithton cleared his throat and everyone made their way to the seats. He smiled and clapped his hands together signalling the beginning of a long afternoon of music.

"Alright guys," He spoke, walking to the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. He grabbed a blue marker and began writing on it as everyone looked on curiously as to why he was writing. He turned around and moved to the side so the class could see what he wrote and the class either broke out into smiles or groaned.

_Song Writing._

Stevie and Zander grinned at the words that were written on the board and turned to each other high fiving. "Now," Mr. Smithton began as all eyes trained on him. "I told you all at the beginning of this year that half way through this year would be one of your big music assignments, and this is it." He smiled as the class nodded, all eyes still trained upon him. "Now, you'll be working in twos, and I will let you pick them and the task is simple; you have until the end of this semester, so around six weeks to write a song of your choice," He began as he walked up and down the front of the classroom, letting him speak to the entire class. "One of you must play an instrument in this and one of you must sing, or both of you can play and sing." He said before looking at everyone individually. "Now, I don't want any of your complaints of 'oh I can't sing'" He impersonated the class causing them to chuckle softly. "Because I know all of you can sing. So, I have a task information sheet here you can come and grab and will give you the rest of the lesson to figure out your pairs, but please inform me by the end of this lesson."

The class hopped up to grab the task sheets which noted important days that things were due on, or ideas on what they could write about. After Zander and Stevie both grabbed their sheets, they sat down at their desks and looked at each other and smiled. "Howdy partner?" Zander questioned as Stevie laughed and nodded.

"Obviously."

"But that's so totally unfair!" Molly yelled out as Zander and Stevie turned around to find her stood behind them.

Mr. Smithton looked up from his work at his desk and questioned Molly, "What's unfair, Miss. Garfunkel?" He asked as Molly turned to him and pointed at Stevie and Zander.

"Those two write songs _all the time _together! Don't you agree that it would be highly unfair on the rest of the class if they worked together?" She asked with her arms folded over her chest. She turned to face Zander and smiled cheekily at him. "Wouldn't you rather work with me, Zander? I mean, I'm so much better and prettier than Loserberry, over there."

Stevie began to stand up and Zander placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed down her, right as he saw Mr. Smithton walking over towards them. He looked down at Molly and she smiled charmingly as he sighed. "Molly, I know for a fact you will most likely work with Grace. I also know for a fact you two write songs together as well. Wouldn't _that _be highly unfair on the rest of the class?" He questioned as Molly dropped her mouth.

"Well… no… I-just…" She spluttered as Zander and Stevie tried to contain their laughter. They enjoyed it when their teacher cut off Molly, knowing he didn't like her or Grace very much. "Ugh, fine." She groaned and stormed off to Grace who was smiling oblivious to the world.

Mr. Smithton laughed and turned to Stevie and Zander who were still trying to contain their laughter. "You two working together?" He questioned as they nodded in sync. "I knew that would happen," He spoke as they smiled. "I'll put you two down on the list." He spoke before walking off.

"Molly's such a brat sometimes." Stevie commented as the two turned away from their teacher and looked at the sheet in front of them. Shaking her head she looked up at Zander and grinned. "So, any idea on what we can write about?" She asked, bringing her legs up to cross them on her chair. "We won't have any restrictions here and can write about whatever."

"Dunno," Zander began as he looked down at the sheet and scanned his eyes over the list of topics Mr. Smithton had listed. He scrunched his nose up and most of them and turned to Stevie. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, I mean it is you and I." He grinned as Stevie laughed and nodded.

"That's true, that's true."

/

After pulling into his driveway after school that day, Zander sighed in relief. He was glad the school day was over and was thankful that the band had decided that they wouldn't rehearse on Thursday afternoons as they had music class all afternoon in school. He hopped out of his truck, grabbing the few grocery bags and his school bag on the passenger's seat as his mother had asked him to grab a few things before he came home after school.

Locking the car, he began to walk up to his front door letting himself in. Immediately his nostrils were filled with the aroma of some form of food and Zander sighed in pleasure. His mother was a cook at one of the five star restaurants in town and Zander was thankful for that, because it meant he always ate well.

Walking into the kitchen, he dumped the grocery bags on the counter and dropped his school bag on the floor before sliding into one of the kitchen stools. "What's cooking, mom?" He asked, looking up at her and smiling.

"I am cooking finger food for your sister, she's having friends over tonight to do an assignment." At the mention of his sister, Zander scrunched up his nose and hopped off the stool, walking right into the kitchen.

Jayde Robbins was a year younger than Zander and was basically the female version of him. She had dark hair that flowed half-way down her back in curls, green eyes that shone and a killer smile that had all the guys in her grade falling at her feet. She was just as musically talented as Zander and was an all-round sweetheart… to everyone but Zander.

Zander faked being sick at the mention of his sister and his mother came up to him and swiped him with the tea towel she was holding. Zander laughed at this and opened the fridge, getting out a can of Pepsi to drink. Opening the drink and closing the door he hopped up on the bench and took a sip of the drink.

"There's a pep rally on tomorrow." Zander spoke as his mother looked up at him, curious eyes. "I've never been to one before… and Kacey said it'll be fun, so we're all gonna go." He said as his mother smiled at him.

"Good for you, Zan." She chimed just as Jayde came into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. That smile was soon wiped off as she saw Zander.

"Gross, why are you here?" She questioned before smiling innocently at her mother who gave her a pointed look.

"I live here?" Zander responded as Jayde shrugged.

"My friends will be here any minute, can you please go elsewhere so they don't see you? It's weird when they get all flirty with you." Jayde shuddered at the thought and frankly, so did Zander – her friends were really quite strange and seemed to adore him. Pssh, I mean, who wouldn't, his face was sculpted from the Gods.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He chuckled as Jayde smiled sweetly at him. She had her nice moments. "I have to start on some homework anyways." He said, grabbing a bag of corn chips from the cupboard. "Call me when dinners ready!" He yelled over his shoulder to his mother as he ventured toward the stairs.

Upon arriving in his room, Zander placed the bag of chips and his drink on his desk and sat down in front of it, opening up his laptop. Once it was loaded he smiled at the background; it was a picture he'd messed around with in his digital media class earlier that year. The background image consisted of four photos that had been taken that year – one of him and Nelson fighting with their respective keyboards, one of him, Nelson, Kevin and Mr. March sitting around the ping pong table in their schools drama room, one of the band taken after they'd performed, and the final one of himself and Stevie, her doing the 'call me' sign and him with his hand above his head like a sailor. He smiled at the memories before shaking out of it and opening the internet to sign into Facebook.

Upon signing in, he sighed at the notifications and friend requests he didn't want to go through and immediately looked to see who was online. Seeing that out of his four band members, Stevie was the only one online – to be totally honest, even if the entire band was online, he would probably still opt to talk to Stevie.

**Zander Robbins, 4:56pm  
**Sup, Stevie Bevie

He typed before sliding across his room on his swivelling chair to his bedside table where his Chemistry books lied. Grabbing them, he scooted back over to his desk where he found that Stevie had replied.

**Stevie Baskara  
**Why must you call me that?

**Zander Robbins  
**Would you like Steviekins better?

**Stevie Baskara  
**Personally I'd prefer Stevie

Chuckling at her answer, he began typing away again as he kept the conversation up and attempted to do his homework at the same time. Although not much homework was ever done when Zander was mixed with Facebook and talking to Stevie.

* * *

**Hmm, this chapters a bit odd, and sort of a filler, and not very Zevie filled.. but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Haha. Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and it doesn't take very long :)**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily**


	5. A Crappy Football Game

**A/N: Woohoo! New chapter :) I've been sick the past couple of days and thought of writing this now since I have nothing better to do haha. So, I hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to drop a review, they make me smile and possibly update quicker ;) haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock, if I did I wouldn't troll the entire fandom like David Israel does. Lol, I actually probably would.**

* * *

Hopping out of his car that Friday morning, Zander straightened out his purple flannelette shirt and smirked. He liked the idea of coming to school dressed in school colours for the football game – it was something his old school had failed to do, a reason why he liked Brewster High better than his older school. Shutting his car door, he swung his backpack over his shoulder whilst carrying his ukulele in his right hand and began walking for the entrance of the school. As he neared the doors, he smirked and winked at a few girls along the way, mouthing 'hey baby' which caused them to giggle uncontrollably.

Zander shook his head at their eagerness as he stepped into the schools hallways. His eyes widened as he immediately was shocked with the sight of basically everyone in the hallway either dressed in purple, yellow or both. When Kacey sent the text of '_wear something purple or yellow tomorrow! Everyone does it! :)' _Zander thought she was joking when she said everyone does it… apparently not. Nonetheless, he so far liked every single moment of it.

He began strolling down the hallway towards his locker with a smile plastered on his face – he knew he would be enjoying today very much. He reached his locker and placed his bag in, grabbing the few books he needed for his first two periods before turning around and almost laughing at the sight he saw before his eyes. Across the hall and down a bit from where his locker was, Stevie was standing at hers a clear frown evident on her features as she was dressed in deep purple skinny jeans, a white singlet and a gold scarf with a lovely purple bow in her hair. It screamed 'Kacey' and Stevie didn't look happy one bit.

Making his way over to her, he leant on the locker beside hers and smirked down at her as she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him which caused him to laugh. "Don't you even say a word!" She said, slamming her locker, scaring a few freshmen around her. "Kacey came to my house this morning because she thought that I wouldn't wear anything that screamed school spirit… so I'm stuck in this." She complained before motioning to her feet. "And these stupid shoes!"

Zander looked down at her feet noticing the glittery gold ballet flats for the first time. He shook his head whilst laughing as he looked up at Stevie. "You look pretty cute though, Steves." He winked as she glared at him and he chuckled.

"Thanks, but your opinion isn't relevant."

Zander smirked and laughed at her reaction which caused her to smile softly. "Had any inspiration overnight for our song?" He asked as the two slowly began to walk down the crowded hallways, books in arms as they headed for their homeroom class.

Stevie shook her head softly and Zander groaned. Laughing slightly, Stevie looked at Zander and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Don't worry, Zander. Something will come to us, it always does." She smiled and he nodded as he winked at a pretty blonde in a purple dress. Stevie rolled her eyes at this before stopping in front of him. "Besides," She began as he looked at her. "We still have like six weeks to write it. Plenty of time."

Just as she finished her sentence, the school bell rang throughout the halls. Zander nodded and smiled down at her before nudging her and the two headed off to their homeroom class, a couple of metres down the hall. Upon entering, the two took their seats beside each other and began talking softly, waiting for Mr. March who would be inevitably late. Moments after they had sat down, Kacey came sauntering on into the classroom decked out in a gold sparkling skirt, a deep purple t-shirt with puffed out shoulders a gold necklace and she even had purple frames resting over her eyes.

Zander and Stevie raised their eyebrows at their friend as she walked over towards them and sat in the seat in front of Stevie and grinned. "Good, both of you are all dressed in school colours." She smiled at both of them as they just laughed.

"Yeah, and you seem like you've gone a bit over the top." Zander said as Kacey frowned innocently before smiling. "I'm gonna go talk to Nelson and Kev." He said, hopping up and walking over to the guys who were sat on the other side of the room.

Stevie smiled after him before turning to face Kacey who had a knowing smiling on her face and her eyebrows rose. Stevie rolled her eyes and opened up her Chemistry textbook, looking over the chapter they were studying in class. "No, Kace."

"Aww, c'mon!" She whined causing Stevie to look up from her book smiling slightly, rather amused. "You don't even like him in the slightest?" Kacey tried as Stevie closed her eyes and let out a breath of air.

"No, Kacey!" She spoke, a smile still present on her face. "Zander is my best friend and that's it. Why do you even think that we like each other, seriously?" She questioned, shutting her book knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done with Kacey's persistent nagging.

"Because you're always around each other, and smiling, and laughing, and doing stuff together and other stuff…" Kacey trailed off, rubbing her chin slightly as Stevie laughed. "You just do, alright!" She concluded and Stevie sighed.

"No, I just don't."

Right as Kacey opened her mouth to rebut Stevie yet again, Mr. March walked on into the classroom and all eyes trained on him… all _wide eyes _trained on him. He was wearing yellow pants, a purple Hawaiian shirt and a pair of not very attractive yellow golf shoes.

"Goodmorning, y'all!" He called as he walked over to his desk, pulling a piece of paper that was assumed to be the roll call out of his pocket.

Stevie's wide eyes lowered slightly as she quietly opened her Chemistry book and began scanning over the words. Kacey narrowed her eyes at her friend and pursed her lips as she shook her head slowly. She wouldn't take 'no, me and Zander are just friends' for an answer. Not today, not ever.

/

The clock had hit 3pm and Stevie had just placed the books she would need for the night in her school bag. Shutting her locker, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder as she headed for the band room. Upon arriving, she found Zander sitting on the couch strumming away at his ukulele, not realising that Stevie had walked in. She listened as he played and sang away to _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz.

After a few moments of listening to him sing and play, she stepped further into the band room and Zander looked up at her and grinned. She smiled back and chucked her bag down as she fell down on the couch beside him as he continued playing. Stevie watched as he jumped up and stood in front of her, now aiming the lyrics at her.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Stevie laughed at Zander as he jokingly played the song to her and pushed him away from her with her gold sparkling feet. He chuckled as he ended the song and sat down on the couch beside her, casually and quietly strumming away on the instrument. Maybe it was the acts like that, that made Kacey think that she and Zander liked each other?

_Nah, that's crazy._

Just as Stevie pondered Kacey's assumptions, the girl herself walked on into the room with Nelson and Kevin trailed behind her. She smiled at the two of them on the couch, watching as Nelson and Kevin plopped down into the single armchairs. "Pep rally starts soon!" Kacey chimed as the four of them looked up at her.

"We figured, Kace." Zander spoke as the other three nodded and Kacey glared down at him. He raised his eyebrows and arms in surrender before Kacey smiled down at him and motioned with her hands for them all to stand up.

"C'mon, let's go then!"

Kacey smiled at the four of them before spinning on her heel and heading for the door at the back of the band room. She opened it and disappeared from it faster than any of the four remaining band members could think. Nelson and Kevin shrugged and followed after her, Zander and Stevie following suit.

The four band members walked through the crowded car park of Brewster High School as they tried to catch up to Kacey. For a school whose football team sucked, everyone sure did get into the football games and school glory. People everywhere were decked out in purple and yellow, Brewster High posters were floating through the air and people were chanting as the football team stood up on a row on conjoined tables. Their arms raised and the crowd cheered, the cheerleaders encouraging the crowd to keep up the cheering.

Zander was looking around the place with a confused look on his face. If the football team sucked do much, why was everyone dancing around like they'd just had a victory? He looked at Stevie who was curiously eyeing him as he shrugged. "This is nuts!"

She nodded and looked around the place. "That's why I usually never come to these things!" She said over the noise. Sighing, she dragged Zander to a bench far enough away from the crowd so she could speak at a normal octave. "I usually go to the games though, seeing I should as one of my brothers is on the team."

"Your brother's on the team? That's cool."

Stevie snorted and looked up at him. "My brother's on the football team that sucks and loses every game and that's cool?" She questioned as Zander laughed.

"Be nice to him. I'm sure he's good." He spoke and Stevie narrowed her eyes at him. "C'mon, let's go find everyone." He spoke and hopped up, walking off into the crowd. Stevie smiled at his figured as he walked off and quickly jumped off of the bench. She ran after Zander and jumped on his back in surprise as his hands immediately went around her legs on instinct as his laugh rang throughout the air.

/

"Ooh!" The crowd chanted as number 14 on the Brewster High team got tackled down to the floor. Zander crinkled his eyebrows together and thanked the lord that his parents didn't get him into football at a young age. His eyebrows further crinkled together when he heard Stevie laughing from beside him. He turned to her in confusion and shrugged as she looked at him.

"Number 14; Timothy Baskara!" Stevie mocked in her best announcer's voice as Zander's eyes widened. He looked back down onto the field to see number 14 walking off the field, before sitting down on the bench, a few teammates patting his back in encouragement.

"Steves!" Zander scolded as she just laughed even more. "He's your brother, what if he's hurt?" He questioned as Stevie shrugged.

"He'll be fine. He's tough." She smiled and sat back down as did Zander.

"How old are your brothers anyway?" Zander asked casually as his eyes trained on the football field, watching as the opposing team scored a goal.

"Um, Tim's a senior and he's almost eighteen. Then my other brothers are nineteen, twenty-one and twenty-two and in college."

Zander nodded as he vaguely continued to watch the game. _Note to self, _he thought, _Never upset Stevie, she had four older brothers who could probably beat me up. _"Cool." He answered, looking at her as she smiled. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something?" Zander asked as he stood up.

"Um, can I get a Coke?" She asked, reaching into her pocket to grab her money but Zander stopped her hand. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled before looking over at the other three who were sitting beside Stevie. "You guys want any drinks?" He asked, but Kacey was too into the football game… or the players to notice and Nelson and Kevin were playing Furious Pigeons as usual. Zander shrugged and walked off at their non-responsiveness.

Stevie laughed before turning her head to Nelson who was sitting beside her and Kevin who was next to him. "Do you two ever stop playing that game?" She asked as they looked up at her simultaneously, freaking Stevie out a little bit.

"No, Steviekins, we don't." Nelson replied with a smile.

Stevie groaned at the nickname and hit Nelson on the arm. "Why do you guys always call me that?"

They two boys finally placed their games down as they chuckled at her response to the nickname. Ever since she'd informed the band of what had happened in her 'dream' of what the band would be like if Zander was in love with her, the boys taunted and teased her with the nickname 'Zander' had used. "Because it's fun to watch you squirm!" Nelson replied cheerily as Kevin nodded in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, Stevie looked down at her watch and wondered what was taking Zander so long. "Be back in a sec, guys." She said looking at the boys as they pointed to the action on the football field. She hopped out of her seat and began to trek up the few stairs towards the drink stall where she found Zander leant against the wall flirting, well it looked liked flirting to Stevie, with a brunette cheerleader.

Rolling her eyes at the sight, she took a step closer to the two to grab her drink she saw in Zander's hand she stopped in her tracks as his hands reached up to playfully poke the girl in the sides. At this motion Stevie felt her stomach drop – why? She had no idea. Was she jealous? No, of course not! This was Zander, he best friend. Shaking her head, she walked at a slow pace over to Zander and arrived just as the girl walked away with a smile and a wink in his direction.

"Get her number?" Stevie asked as Zander turned around to her and smirked.

"Nah, you're totally the only _lady _for me." He teased as she rolled her eyes and hit his arm, _hard. _"Ouch, Steves!"

"Serves you right, douchebag." She smirked, taking her drink from him as she began to walk back to her seat, Zander hot on her heels.

/

Looking out the window of Zander's car as they drove along later that night Stevie smiled. The night was so peaceful – the sky was full of stars and the trees that they were passing looked oh-so-calm. She liked the serenity of it all. The peacefulness was soon ruined by Zander turning up the radio.

"Love this song!" He yelled as Stevie looked over at him and smiled. She listened to the music and noted that _We Are Young _by Fun was playing and she laughed – she couldn't deny it, she loved this song as well.

The rest of the car trip to Stevie's house was filled with the two of them singing their hearts out to the music that played on the late night radio. They had smiles present on their faces, as they were clearly in a good mood even though the football team had been brutally smashed by the opposing team.

Pulling up into her driveway, Zander turned to Stevie and smiled. "There you are milady." He smirked and pretended to take his hat off to her. Stevie laughed and opened the door before shutting it and leaning on the open window.

"Night, Z, thanks for the ride." She smiled as he saluted her.

"No problem, Steviekins."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and pushed herself off of his car, allowing him to back out of her driveway and drive off. She waved as he waved to her and moments later he was gone. Turning around on her heels, she walked up her driveway and sighed. "I cannot wait to get out of these shoes."

* * *

**Hehe, I like the ending line ;) haha.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! They make me smile and possibly update quicker ;) haha.**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily. **


	6. Strange Inspiration

**A/N: Suuuuuup? New chapter right here and I hope you enjoy it :) don't forget to review, these chapters are long and take a while to write so I feel special when you guys review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock. If I did… well, it would be different. I also do not own the song **Falling In **by Lifehouse.**

* * *

The weekend had passed by in blur. Stevie was busy writing up assignments for more than half of her classes, and when she wasn't doing assignments she was working at Danny Mangoes, and when she wasn't working at Danny Mangoes she was getting harassed by her brothers for every single little thing in her life, and when her brothers weren't harassing her about her life they were sitting on the phone all night causing her to not get enough sleep. To say she enjoyed her weekend would be an _overstatement_.

So when Monday rolled around Stevie wasn't exactly excited for school, and on top of that she had a massive headache from being kept up by her ignorant older brother last night. Groaning as she rolled to her side to check her alarm clock, she side. 7:03am, it read, meaning that she had to be up dressed and ready to go to school in approximately fifty-seven minutes. She rolled herself forward and sat upright in her bed as she grabbed her phone and checked for any messages. Rolling her eyes at Kacey's four new text messages all sent within the one minute, she opened them as he eyes scanned across them.

**Kacey :) **_**6:37am  
**__STEVIE!__Wat do I wear 2day?_

**Kacey :) **_**6:37am  
**__wait don't answer that, u don't care_

**Kacey :) **_**6:37am  
**__do u need a lift?_

**Kacey :) **_**6:37am  
**__Stevie answer meeee!_

Laughing at her friends messages, she typed a quick reply informing her that she didn't need a lift because Timothy was going to take her today. Chucking her phone back down on her bed, she stood up and grabbed her clothes for the day before heading towards the bathroom as she prayed that today wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

/

Zander pulled into the car park in his beaten down pick-up truck at eight o'clock on the dot. Pulling the break up, he turned the car off and began to gather his belongings for the day. Jumping out of the truck, he grabbed his bag and began strolling through the car park with a bounce in his step as he smiled at people as he passed them – he had a strong feeling that today was going to be a good day.

As he entered the school, he began heading towards his locker as he head filled with song lyrics. He was still short on inspiration for his and Stevie's song for music class, and with only five weeks left to compose a song, record it and decide what instruments they needed for it Zander was freaking out. He loved music class and it was the only class he could hold a straight A in and he didn't plan on letting that go down the drain now.

As he neared his locker he found Nelson and Kevin standing around it playing what looked to be scissors, paper, rock. He chuckled, knowing the two most likely hadn't gotten their books out of their lockers that were needed for the day yet.

"Hey guys," He greeted as he finally stopped beside them and they turned to him and smiled, adding in a wave. "What are you doing?"

"Playing scissors, paper, rock." Nelson grinned and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. Duh!" Kevin spoke and Nelson whacked a hand to his own forehead as if it symbolised that playing the game was the simplest thing in the world. At their reaction to his question, Zander just chuckled and opened his locker.

"Right." He spoke as he grabbed out his Math and Biology books that would be needed for his first two periods of the day. With his ukulele case still firmly strapped onto his shoulder, he shut his locker and turned to Nelson and Kevin and grinned. "Band room?"

"Band room!" The two answered in agreement as they looked at each other and grinned.

The four ventured toward the band room, Kevin and Nelson trailing behind Zander as they attempted to continue on playing as they walked down the peopleless halls. Zander looked over his shoulder to see his friends play fighting, swiping at each other's hands as they walked along, which caused him to roll his eyes. Upon arrival at the band room, Zander saw Stevie lying down on the green couch, a pillow pressed over her head. He stopped dead in the door way, his eyebrows rising and a chuckle forming on his lips. The pillow rose from her face just as Kevin and Nelson slammed straight into Zander's back before falling to the floor.

Zander turned to look at his friends on the floor with an amused smirk on his face as they glared up at him. He innocently shrugged and walked on into the band room as nothing had ever happened. The two boys hopped up off the floor and glared at their friend before making their way towards the back of the room where their instruments were placed.

Zander, on the other hand, walked over to the couch where Stevie was lying and folded his arms. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged as best as she could from her position on the couch. "What's wrong?"

And then she snapped.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, my stupid brother that's what!" She spoke in a harsh tone as she sat up on the couch, crossed her legs and folded her arms as she looked forward. Zander chuckled and sat down beside her leaning over to turn her face so she was facing him. Catching his drift, she rotated her body to face him before huffing.

"Which brother?"

"The stupid eldest one. _Evan._" She spoke with hatred as she glared into thin air, causing Zander to raise his eyebrows. Sure, he'd seen Stevie mad before, but he'd never seen her this mad.

"What did he do..?" He questioned with caution.

"He decided it would be a 'fun' idea to stay up until like 3am talking to his girlfriend on the phone very loudly might I add. And! His room is right next to mine, meaning all I heard for four hours while trying to sleep was his annoying laugh and 'I love you more! No I love you more! Oh I miss you Anabelly!'" She mimicked her brother which caused Zander to laugh. "This isn't funny!" She whined hitting him playfully. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep." He chuckled as Stevie glared at him.

"I'm here!" Kacey spoke as she walked through the door and grinned. Stevie and Zander turned to face her as she smiled, waiting for Nelson and Kevin to look at her. When they didn't she frowned and trudged over to the two and plopped down in the armchair beside the couch. Zander rolled his eyes playfully and walked to the back of the room to grab his ukulele before sitting on the stairs and strumming at his mindlessly.

Stevie looked over at her female friend, finding her looking toward the back of the room with a longing look on her face. Stevie furrowed her eyebrows and followed her friends eyes before her own landed on Kevin. Stevie's mouth dropped slightly before she turned back to Kacey only to find her entranced by her phone. Rolling her eyes at her friend's obsession, she made a mental note to pester her about her recent discovery later on.

/

Rushing around the corridors, Stevie dodged people as she ventured towards her locker. The bell had just rung signalling the beginning of third period and Stevie had forgotten to grab her books for music class earlier that morning. Quickly grabbing her books from her locker, she slammed it shut and raced throughout the corridors to make it on time to class. Mr. Smithton may seem like her liked her, but he was a teacher who hated tardiness.

Slowing her walk down as she neared the music classroom, her eyes fell to her books to check if she had grabbed the right ones in her rush. Just as she looked up, her body collided with another before she fell smack bang on top of them in the middle of the corridor. Wincing, she grabbed her head, going to apologise to the person before she heard a chuckle she knew all too well. Looking down, she found herself above Zander as he grinned from below her.

"Ugh, you're such a weirdo." She stated, playfully smacking his chest with her books.

"Always falling for me, huh Steves?" He questioned with a playful grin as she just shook her head. It didn't occur to her that she was casually sitting on top of, basically straddling, her best friend in the middle of the hallway until his eyes widened and his hands gripped her waist. "I've got it!" He yelled and lifted her up off of him and to her feet; how he did it, she had no idea.

Stevie watched as Zander ran into the music room at lightning speed. Her eyes narrowed at his speediness as she followed on after him into the room. She smiled a smile of apology to Mr. Smithton for being late and he just nodded before going back to reading a music magazine and drinking his coffee. Stevie rolled her eyes at her teacher's habits before walking toward Zander who was writing down music and lyrics at the speed of light.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, folding her arms over her chest. His eyes shot up at her for a brief moment before looking back down at the piece of paper. A few moments later, he smiled at the piece of paper and grabbed a guitar from the wall closest to them as he began strumming a few chords.

_Don't be scared, it's only love, baby that we're falling in_

He sang along to the music of the guitar and Stevie smiled, nodding in approval. "I like it. How'd you think of that?" She questioned taking her seat beside him.

He shrugged lightly and continued to write down a bunch of music notes before looking up to her. "You falling on me and then me saying 'always falling for me, huh Steves' just sparked an idea in my mind… and tada?" He said, it coming out as more of a question as Stevie rolled her lips together.

The lyrics he had just sung to her resembled a love song and he had said the idea had sparked from her falling on top of him. Stevie didn't know why, but that thought of Zander possibly getting inspiration for a song from her sent shivers down her spine. The fact that she was basically the reasoning for him writing that small, yet meaningful lyric, made her giddy inside. Why? God knows. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, Zander was her best friend for crying out loud. She shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts as she watched Zander softly strum away at the acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Well, we're gonna need more lyrics, hey?" She spoke and Zander grinned.

/

After music class had ended, Zander had made his way to Spanish where he spent a dreaded forty-five minutes learning about a language he probably would never use in his lifetime. So when the bell rang signalling lunch, he sped out of the classroom at lightning speed and headed straight for the cafeteria.

He and Stevie had had a splurge of inspiration for their song, and he couldn't wait to keep on working on it with her. Although they had only written a few lines, he had a good feeling about this song, and it was good to write a song that wouldn't be used for the band, but for him and Stevie to sing only, he liked that idea – Stevie had a wonderful singing voice, she just refused to sing lead saying that that was Kacey's job and Kacey's job alone. This song for music would have her singing and there was nothing she could do to get out of it.

He smiled at the thought of the song – he honestly had no idea how he came up with that line that sparked their writing. The fact of Stevie falling on him, and him joking about with her had given him a wave of inspiration and he didn't know what to think of it. Of course he was happy because the two of them now had a song they could work on and use for their music assignment, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he was okay with the fact that Stevie was the reasoning behind his inspiration for the song. She was his best friend, and he loved her to bits, just not in the romantic way, and this song was leaning a lot towards the romantic side.

At least, he didn't think he liked her that way? Sure, she was gorgeous, and funny and smart and was interested in music and could hold a decent conversation which was basically everything that Zander looked for in a girl… but it was Stevie. His best friend. That would be wrong, right?

Shaking his head, he walked into the cafeteria and found Stevie leaning over the table, looking as if she was pestering Kacey who just had wide eyes. Zander chuckle, wondering what Stevie could be saying. Coming up to the table, he sat down next to Stevie and smiled across at Kacey. "What's she pestering you about?"

"She thinks I like Kevin!" Kacey exclaimed, raising her arms in the air with a disgusted look on her face.

"_You _think I like Zander!" Stevie shot back and Kacey glared at her playfully.

"Wait what?" Zander cut in and Stevie looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Kacey has this theory that we're madly in love." Stevie said calmly, pointing to herself and Zander. He raised his eyebrows at this and laughed.

"Nelson and Kevin have that exact same theory." He spoke and Kacey laughed.

"That's because we're right!"

"You're not!" Stevie and Zander exclaimed at the same time before they turned to each other and glared.

"Anyways…" Stevie trailed off, turning back to face Kacey. "We're not done talking!"

"Oh, yes we are!"

Zander's eyes shot between the two as they spoke back and forth at a pace he could not fathom, causing him to sigh. "I'm gonna go talk to… oh look, Nina." He smiled, winking in the girl's direction. "See you guys in class."

"Yeah, bye." Stevie brushed off before glaring at Kacey. "Tell me why you were looking at Kevin all sad like earlier today!" She said for the millionth time that lunch period and Kacey just looked down at her phone for the millionth time that lunch period.

"I wasn't." She stated and Stevie glared.

"Fine, I give up… for now. This isn't over!" She said just as the boys sat down and looked at her funnily.

"What isn't over?" Kevin questioned, looking between the two girls.

"Nothing!" They said in sync as they smiled innocently.

Nelson nodded in confusion as he narrowed his eyes at the two girls before shaking his head, picking up a French fry and popping it into his mouth. "Where's Johnny Handsome?" He questioned with a playful tone in his voice as the three members of the group sitting at the table chuckled.

"Getting his flirt on with Nina." Kacey replied, motioning behind her where Zander was found smiling and most likely charming Nina at an empty table.

"How does he do it?" Kevin questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Flirt?" Stevie asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Get all the girls!" He shook his head in utter confusion. "He's Zander, why is he so likable… so vain." He whispered his final words before dramatically dropping his head to the table. Kacey and Stevie looked on at him with raised eyebrows as he stayed in his place, both eventually shaking their heads.

Stevie smirked down at Kevin before looking at Kacey and obviously motioning her eyes toward Kevin before making kissy faces at Kacey who glared at her. In return, Kacey turned her body, pointed fully at Zander before turning back to Stevie and making a love heart with her hand. The girls laughed with each other after a moment as Nelson looked on in confusion.

"I really need to learn how to speak girl…"

/

"Zander, do you have any orange soda?" Stevie called from her place at Zander's fridge later that afternoon.

"Um, no I don't think so! But we have Dr. Pepper?" He called back at Stevie nodded.

"Want some?" She questioned before hearing his vague answer of 'yes'. She smiled, grabbing the Dr. Pepper from the fridge as she grabbed two glasses and poured the drink into them.

The two had decided to continue working on their song after school that day considering there was no afterschool band rehearsal and Stevie wasn't too keen on going back home because her brothers would just pester her like the annoying people they are. This lead to the two of them sitting in Zander's living room tweaking what they had already written on the song.

Stevie walked back into the living room with the two glasses of drink as she placed them down on the coffee table. Sitting on the cream coloured couch next to Zander, she looked over his shoulder as he messed about with some music notes on the piece of paper they were writing the song on. Grabbing his guitar, she perched it upon her knee as she began to strum the chords they already had written.

"Sing it." Zander said, looking at her and she tilted her head in disapproval. "Come on, you're an awesome singer." He complimented with a smile on his face which caused Stevie to smile.

"Fine." She said, as she began to strum at the notes and sing along to the lyrics they had written.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase now_

_Don't be scared it's only love_

_Baby that we're falling in_

"Good, I like it." Zander spoke and Stevie smiled up at him as she placed the guitar down beside the couch, making sure it was out of knocking distance – would hate for anything bad to happen to it.

"So, why do you think Kacey likes Kevin?" Zander casually asked, looking up at Stevie who chuckled.

"When she walked into the band room today and said 'I'm here' you and I were the only ones who looked at her, Nelson and Kevin didn't. And she looked upset because Kevin didn't look at her so I just assumed." She informed, smiling up at him. "I was messing with her, of course."

Zander laughed and nodded. "Yeah, of course…" He trailed off as he began to read over the music notes he had written down on the piece of paper. A few minutes had passed by and he saw Stevie taking a sip of her drink out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you think the guys and Kace think we like each other..?" He hesitantly questioned, looking over at her.

Stevie shrugged and looked up at him with a slight frown of confusion on her face. "Not sure, never know what's going on in their minds…" She smiled. Zander chuckled and looked down; believing her answer – Kacey, Kevin and Nelson could be pretty crazy at times. His thoughts got the best of him as he didn't notice Stevie snatch she piece of paper out of his hand as she began to scan over the notes.

"This is gonna sound so good!" She exclaimed and Zander chuckled.

He sure hoped it would.

* * *

**Whoaaaa, this is a massive chapter! I applaude you for getting through it!**

**See what I did there with the title of the story and the song they're writing in music class ;) I'm clever, right? It will all fit in and make sense in good time my children *insert evil laugh here* ;D hahaha.**

**I'm so sorry this is late! School is killing me – grade 12, bleh.**

**Anyways, please review! I love every single one of them and they make me smile :)**

**Xoxo Gossip Emily.**


	7. Dance Panic

**A/N: Don't hate me! I know this is **_**so **_**late… wanna hear my sad excuse? Okay, one; I had a ton of assessment. Two; I then had my massive year 12 exams (praising Jesus that they're over). Three; I'm sick as of three days ago -.- hahaha. But here it is now, forgive me?**

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I promise you I do not own How to Rock; I'm not talented or rich enough for that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Guys, c'mon! We need to practice!" Kacey's incessantly whining voice sounded from the rehearsal space in their band room. She'd been going at it for the past ten minutes as the four remaining members of Gravity 5 lazed around on the couches, not exactly wanting to rehearse today.

"Why, Kacey?" Nelson asked in his best whiny voice as he looked up at his female friend and pouted.

"Because we're playing at the school dance on Friday night! C'mon guys!"

Oh yes, the school dance.

"Hey Zander," Kevin began from his spot on the single-person armchair. "Want a repeat of the last dance?" He smirked as Zander glared and chucked a pillow at him causing Kevin to laugh. "We could bet again, and then you'd lose again!"

"I would not Kevin!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"No!" Stevie's voice sounded as she jumped up from her place beside Zander and looked at the two boys. "No more bets, they always turn out for the worse if it's between any of us." She mentioned and the two boys nodded in agreement. "C'mon, Kacey's right, let's rehearse." She spoke as she made her way to the back of the band room.

Kacey's smile widened as her four band members made their way to their respected instruments. She turned to face them with a small smile and questioned, "Start with _Only You Can Be You_?" The four of them nodded as Kacey grinned and turned to her microphone. "We're Gravity 5, and we know how to _rock_!"

Zander's introductory chords were soon heard after Kacey's voice and the band rehearsal for the day was well under way. After rehearsing a few of their songs that they planned to play at the dance, they had called it quits for the afternoon and were back to their first position – lazing around on the couch.

Kacey looked down at her friends as they lied there and laughed as she walked over. "Do you guys ever do anything else other than lay on the couches?" She questioned with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. Seeing all four of them shake their heads, she laughed softly. "Well, I'm off to find… Dean, no Spencer! No Tony!" She battled with herself as her friends looked up at her with amused facial expressions. "I'll find whichever one I see first and ask them to the dance before the evil wench Molly can get her grimy little fingers on them." She smirked, bringing her hands together and rubbing them. "Bye!"

Before any of them realised, Kacey was gone and the room was silent. That was until Zander decided to make a big fuss of yawning which earned him a jab in the stomach by Stevie. "Ow." He muttered before slowly rising from the couch and grabbing his backpack from the table in front of them. "C'mon Steves, writing time."

"Ugh." Stevie muttered under her breath as she hopped up and grabbed her own bag. Looking back at Kevin and Nelson she raised an eyebrow at them – they were lying in the most absurd ways across the couches, Kevin with his head on the floor and legs on the seat and Nelson with his legs draped over the top of the couch; the sight was too funny, she couldn't help but laugh. "You guys all right?"

"We're cool, Steviekins!" Nelson teased and she narrowed her eyes – his comment however, made Zander chuckle which earned him a glare.

"Yeah Steviekins," Zander began with a smirk. "They're cool. Now let's get this music assignment on the road!" He commented with a smile as he backed up towards the door.

She laughed and shook her head at his eagerness before looking towards Nelson and Kevin. "Have you two even started your song yet?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Her comment made the two scramble up from their awkward positions on the couch.

"Yes and no." Nelson responded.

"Huh?" Zander chimed in from the doorway.

"Well," Kevin began. "We've written a very interesting rap verse…" He trailed off bringing a hand to his chin in a thinking position as Nelson did the exact same thing.

"It's not very good."

"But it's something!"

Stevie raised her eyebrows from her spot and Zander chuckled. "Right." She spoke as she slowly backed away towards the door where Zander was. "Well, you two have fun with that. I wish you the… best of luck." She smiled at her friends as they pulled faces at her.

"Just because you and Zander are going to top the class,"

"Doesn't mean you need to rub it in our faces!" Nelson started and Kevin finished as they playfully folded their arms over their chests and glared at them before bursting out into laughter.

"Whatever guys. See you tomorrow." Stevie waved as did Zander before they disappeared.

The two boys sighed and sat down on the green couch beside each other and leant back into it. Sighing again out of relief, Nelson brought his arms up to fold behind his head as Kevin spread his arms our across the couch.

"We really need dates." Nelson said after moments of silence.

"Just ask Grace!" Kevin happily supplied.

"Pssh! Pssh! PSSH! Me asking Grace is like you asking Kim – never gonna happen!"

"It could!" Kevin defended as he jumped up from his lazy lying position.

"We'd get nervous!" Nelson said before whimpering down. "Grace makes me nervous."

Kevin shuddered and nodded his head in agreement – any Perf made him nervous as well, even Grace. And Kim may as well have been a Perf as she made Kevin nervous as well. Actually, every girl made him nervous! Except Stevie, because… she's Stevie, obviously. She just scared him.

"Enough about our dates." Kevin began before putting on his best devious smile as he turned to his best friend. "We must talk about Zander's date." He chuckled as Nelson nodded in agreement a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah! Yeah!" He chimed for a few moments nodded his head before shaking his head. "Not following."

"He needs to ask Stevie!"

"Oh, yeah!" Nelson said and nodded. "Because he _obviously _likes her." He let out a breath of laughter after his words and leant back into the couch, arms folded. "We think…"

"We think…"

A few moments of silence passed by as the boys pondered their thoughts. After a few minutes of silence now, Nelson popped up as if he'd had a light bulb moment. "I know!"

"What!"

"Let's tell him to ask her!" He supplied, a smile on his face.

"You know, for someone really smart… you're not really smart."

Nelson poked his tongue out immaturely at his friend.

/

As Zander was driving Stevie back to her house where the two of them were going to begin their song writing, his phone chimed from his pocket. He waited until they reached a stop light before grabbing his phone out – unlocking his iPhone, seeing the message was from Nelson, he tapped on the new message and read away.

_From: Nelson B._

_Ask Steviekins to the dance! :D_

Rolling his eyes at the message with a chuckle added in, he placed his phone in the centre console and noticed Stevie was looking at him curiously. Shaking his head, he stepped on the gas as they light turned green. "Nothing, just Nelson being his usual annoying self…" He trailed off as Stevie nodded and laughed understandingly.

But… maybe he was considering asking his best friend anyway.

/

Kacey was frantically running around the school in the hope that Dean, Spencer or Tony were still there. She wouldn't really mind which guy she would ask, as long as she got one of them before Molly or her Perfs' had the chance to. Walking quietly into the library, she glared as she saw Molly and Grace looking over what seemed to be music sheets.

_Probably writing their song for music class. _She thought before stopping in her tracks – she needed to find her partner sooner or later so they could begin writing. She'd chosen a guitar player named Jake who she knew to be friends with Spencer… now that she thought of it, maybe Jake could help her get Spencer to go to the dance with her!

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts, her eyes immediately landed on Jake. Smiling she began to walk over to him glad that he was in the library. As she got to his table, she went and sat down in front of him a big smile on her face. He looked up at her and smiled softly adding in a small wave before looking back down at his work. Kacey lowered her eyebrows in confusion before clearing her throat.

"Hi, Kacey." Jake finally said as he looked up at her and dropped his pen. "You need something?"

"Yes," She began, ready to ask about Spencer but shut her mouth. Wouldn't she sound awfully shallow if she came over to him and asked him right away about Spencer? Deciding against it, she bit down on her lip and smiled. "When are we gonna start working on our song?"

Jake raised his eyebrows and picked up his pen before looking back down at his work. "Something tells me that that's not the reason you came over here, but, whenever you're free is when we'll start." He smiled and Kacey nodded slowly.

"Okay." She smiled. Jake looked back down at his work and Kacey peeked over noting he was doing Chemistry homework. "Bleh, Chemistry, hate that subject."

"Do you even do it?" He asked, his eyes not moving up as his pen continued to work itself across his paper.

"Yeah actually, I do."

Jake looked up with what seemed to be a surprised look on his face. "You do?"

"Yes..?"

"Oh."

Kacey scrunched her eyebrows together before leaning over on the table and glaring at him. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He began, placing his pen down. "It's just… you don't seem like the type of person to do Chemistry."

"Well I do." She responded with a smile. "Stevie and Zander convinced me to do it, said it was fun, so I chose it." She grinned, but that was soon wiped off of her face. "Then I got angry at the two of them because I am only just passing the subject." She said out of spite, glaring at Jake's Chemistry textbook. "Actually, Stevie was the one who convinced me, Zander sucks at the subject."

"Yeah, I know he does." Jake laughed causing Kacey to raise an eyebrow. "I'm his lab partner."

"I feel sorry for you…" She joked with a smile before shaking her head. "Nah, he's a good kid."

"Yeah…" Jake trailed off as Kacey grinned. "He's going out with that Stevie chick, hey?"

Kacey raised an eyebrow and rolled her lips together. So it wasn't just her, Kevin and Nelson who were convinced that the two of them liked each other; people who they hardly interacted with thought so as well. Kacey laughed through a sigh eventually at Jake's comment and shook her head. "No, they aren't. They're 'just friends'." She spoke, emphasising the 'just friends' part.

"Right." Jake deadpanned before looking back down at his work.

"So um, we should get together one lunch time and begin writing." Kacey suggested and Jake looked up at her and nodded with a smile. "Sounds fabulous!" She clapped and Jake raised an eyebrow. Composing herself, Kacey grinned and waved at Jake slightly. "I'm gonna go now." She said, pointing towards the door. "So yeah. See you later." She smiled before heading off.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered to herself as she walked out of the library. It was almost as if she was around Spencer, Dean or Tony – she was choking on her words and wanted to keep the conversation going and smiled every four seconds.

Shaking her head rid of her thoughts, she walked around a corner before running straight into a person. Groaning slightly, she looked at the person with raised eyebrows. Noticing it was a girl in her grade, her hard face softened and she smiled softly. "Hi, Annie." She waved slightly, remembering that the girl was one of Zander's many fan girls.

"Hi, Kacey!" Her chirpy voice sounded and Kacey laughed slightly before smiling. "I was just wondering… since you're friends with Zander… do you know if he's going to the dance with anyone?" She questioned and Kacey shrugged.

"Truthfully, I have no idea, Annie." Kacey smiled.

"Oh, okay." She spoke softly before biting down on her lower lip. "Um, it's not a question for me. It's for a friend!" She specified and Kacey raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm going with… some guy," Kacey rolled her lips together at Annie's words in attempt not to laugh – how did all of these girls fall for Zander's so-called charm? "I mean I would love to go with Zander, but I have a date, and… _my friend_ really likes Zander and-" She suddenly stopped and shook her head. "I'm babbling."

"Yeah." Kacey spoke accompanied by an amused smiled.

"Right." Annie laughed as did Kacey. "You don't know if he's going with Stevie?"

Her question then had Kacey interested. She honestly did not know if Zander was going to ask Stevie, but at the rate that the two of them had been going at for the past few weeks it could be a definite that the two of them went together. And Kacey liked the idea of them going together – ever since the whole 'love song' debacle Kacey has watched Stevie and Zander get closer and closer and she will never give up on the fact that she is dead certain that Zander wrote the song for Stevie.

Clearing her throat Kacey widened her eyes all of a sudden and brought a hand to her chest as if she remembered something. "I totally forgot!" She exclaimed and Annie's smile faded. "I was talking to Zander just this morning and he did mention that he was thinking of asking Stevie to the dance." She lied through her teeth with a sad smile. "Sorry Annie. But he said just as friends!" She spoke as she began walking off backwards. "Don't lose hope!"

Shaking her head at her own utterly ridiculous lie she brought out her phone and sent a quick text message to Zander. After she sent it she fastened her back over her shoulder as a devious smile formed on her lips.

_Message to: Zander :)_

_U and Stevie r going 2 the dance 2gether, end of story! :)_

/

Stevie sat out on her front porch at 7:42am the next morning, awaiting Zander's arrival. He'd agreed to pick her up and take her to school since her brothers were all busy that morning. He'd also agreed because he was "the most amazing best friend you will ever have"… his words of course.

She'd been sitting outside for the past ten minutes as Zander was meant to have arrived ten minutes ago. Not wanting to pester him, Stevie had not text messaged him or called him, she just awaited his arrival. Sighing out of boredom, she finally gave in and was about to messaged Zander. Just as she unlocked her phone she heard music coming from down the street and the sound of a car and knew it was Zander.

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the curb where she stood with her arms folded as Zander pulled up. He smiled sheepishly as she glared at him. "I'm sorry! My sister was being a pain and stole my car keys!"

Chuckling at his excuse, Stevie opened the passenger's door and slid in, buckling up her seat beat before Zander took his foot of the brake and they were on their way. The two sang along to music and spoke comfortably on their way and before they knew it they had arrived.

Kacey being Kacey had wanted the band to get to school at eight o'clock so they could have a quick rehearsal before school. The dance was on Friday and it was currently Wednesday and Kacey wanted everything to be perfect. They had to chance to outshine the Perfs as they were the only band performing. The fact that they had been chosen over the Perfs had angered Molly a substantial amount which put a smile on Kacey's face.

Hopping out of the car, Stevie and Zander began to walk towards the school, bags in hand. Zander casually slung his arm around Stevie's shoulder as they walked and talked at the same time. The two headed through the halls that had a few students scattered throughout it before they made their way into the band room. The two stopped in the doorway as they noticed Kacey or the boys were nowhere to be seen.

Stevie moved out from Zander's arm and headed for her base where she'd left it up the back of the room yesterday afternoon before they left. Picking it up, she began to vaguely tune and pick at it, making sure it was in perfect tune.

"It's nearly eight, they should be here soon." Zander said from the door as Stevie looked up and nodded with a soft smile before she looked back down at her base. Zander leant against the door frame and simply watched Stevie as she plucked away softly at her base. A smiled graced his face as he watched her – she seemed so content and in her rightful place.

"Hey, Steves?" He questioned from his place at the door. Stevie looked up from her base and smiled softly at him. Zander hesitated slightly before he began walking for the couch. He sat on the back of the green couch, facing Stevie as she lowered her base to the floor.

"What's wrong?" She questioned with a small laugh.

"Nothing. You'll go to the dance with me, won't you?" He questioned with a slight smirk as it came out as more of a phrase rather than a question. What were the odds of her actually turning him down? He knew for a fact no one had asked her as she would have told him, the two of them were best friends, she'd have to go with him! And Nelson and Kacey's texts convinced him to ask her after his considerations of doing it anyway.

Stevie laughed and looked down at the floor before looking back up at Zander and smirking herself. "What if I already have a date?"

"You don't." He smiled and Stevie nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I don't." She smiled as she walked closer to Zander before stopping beside him. "I would be honoured to go to the dance with you." She grinned and he grinned back. "Only as friends though, of course. Wouldn't want your petty little fan girls to get jealous, would we now?" She winked before laughing and walking back over to her base.

"Yeah…" He trailed off with a faint smile. For some absurd reason he felt his stomach drop as Stevie had said they would go 'as friends'. Shaking his head, he had no clue as to why he was feeling like this. Stevie was his best friend; he couldn't and wouldn't get these thoughts about her…

_Again._

* * *

**Oh? Again? What? Hmm? What is dear Zander going on about?**

**Muahahahahaha.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**


	8. The Perfect Dress

**A/N: I'm the worst author; I know you don't need to tell me :'( I'm so incredibly sorry about the lateness of this. I just didn't get it finished in time to be uploaded, and then I went away on holidays without internet for a week (I pretty much died without internet). But it's here now! And I'm going to try upload these more frequently as I won't be as busy at school this term because I graduate in 7 weeks! Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock, if I did Zevie would be touching more every episode.**

* * *

Zander was the type of guy who didn't fall for girls; he flirted with them, maybe developed a small crush for them, would go on a date with them, would kiss them once or twice and that was it – then he'd movie straight onto the next girl. It may seem like he was being harsh and a true player, but it was really stopping himself from getting hurt in the long run. He was the type of guy that when he actually fell for a girl, he really fell for her, and that never ended well.

So when he found himself slightly crushing on a girl who was not only his band member, but best friend, he found himself going crazy. He'd really fallen for her, to the point that he even wrote a song for her. However, realising that that would inevitably end in a bad situation, he faked that the song was for his dog and disregarded any feelings he had for the spitfire that was Stevie Baskara.

It took him a month or so, but all of his romantically inclined feelings for his best friend had vanished. So when he felt his heart begin to flutter at the sight of her, or his stomach would drop when she mentioned that they were _just friends, _Zander was praying to God that he wasn't developing feelings for his best friend again.

Sitting in the band room Wednesday afternoon, Zander had his guitar perched on his lap as he absentmindedly plucked away at the strings, a million thoughts running through his minds. His thoughts had gotten the best of him as he didn't even notice the brunette girl running into the room at a million miles per hour, until she fell at his feel. Looking down, Zander saw Stevie scrambled out on the floor. Raising his eyebrows, he watched as she hopped up to a standing position and grinned down at him.

"I have more music and lyrics!"

Smiling, Zander motioned for her to grab the spare guitar which was placed on the single seater. As she grabbed it, she sat down beside him and smiled. "Well, go ahead." He spoke.

"If you don't like it tell me… okay?" She said sternly and Zander nodded, knowing not to get on her bad side.

Stevie grinned and began plucking away at the strings, a soft noise rising from the instrument. Zander was already enjoying the tune, and knew that the lyrics would be just as good. It was Stevie after all.

_I can't wait, till tomorrow_

_This feeling has swallowed me whole_

_And I know, that I've lost control_

Zander nodded along as she sang the four lines before she came to an abrupt halt. He clapped softly causing her to smile. "You like?" She questioned hesitantly and Zander chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, I do. It's good."

Stevie's face lit up at his comment – if she'd received praise from him who was the majority song writer in the little band then what she wrote must have been good. "Good! I'm glad." She smiled, placing the guitar down before hopping up and walking to the back of the room. "Because we need to get a move on with this."

"Yeah." Zander agreed, hopping up to join her at the back of the room. He glanced at the wall clock noting that the other three should be arriving soon for band rehearsal. "We've still got four weeks."

"That's like no time for what we have to do!" Stevie almost yelled in a frenzy as she turned around to face him. "We have to finishing writing the song, decide what instruments we want to play, _name _the song, record it, and put it on a disc!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air clearly stressed.

"Steves, we'll be fine. We always are." He reassured, standing in front of his placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and smiled.

"Wanna come over after school to work on it?"

"Are you brothers' going to be there?" Zander scrunched his nose up. It's not that he didn't like Stevie's brothers, it was just that they were older than him… and bigger than him… and _very _protective of Stevie and though Zander had stated several times that the two were just friends and nothing more.

Laughing, Stevie nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately. Wanna go to yours instead?"

Shaking his head, Zander leant over the couch to grab his guitar. "Nah, Jayde will be there meaning she'll most likely be blasting her music to its highest level." He informed rolling his eyes.

Laughing Stevie began to make sure her bass was in perfect tune, just as Kevin and Nelson stormed through the door evidently arguing. Stevie and Zander looked up at their two friends in confusion as they began to slap away at each other's' hands childishly.

Stevie rose her eyebrows, leaning her bass against the stair case, watching as the two huffed, folding their arms over their chests. She however squinted in confusion when the two began laughing and trekked to the back of the room and sat at their instruments as if nothing had happened.

"Okay then…" Stevie muttered, picking up her bass again, securing it around her neck. Just as Kacey walked in. "You're late!" Stevie teased as Kacey glared at her, looking as if she'd been running around the school. "Why do you look tired?"

"Because I just ran from the library to here!" She huffed out, walking over to take her place at the microphone.

"Why were _you _in the library?" Nelson commented from the back earning him a hard glare from Kacey. He raised his arms in surrender as her glare softened and she turned to the front.

"I was with Jake, my partner for music. We were writing…" She trailed off, absentmindedly picking at her shirt as a small content smile formed on her lips. Shaking off her smile she looked around at everyone, hoping no one noticed her quietness. "We ready to rehearse?"

There were a round of yeses as Kacey smiled and spoke her introductory sentence. What she didn't know was that Zander had spotted her small smile when she mentioned Jake. Raising his eyebrows as he began playing his guitar, he made a mental note to question her about that tomorrow.

/

As rehearsal finished, each band member had their own plans. Nelson was off home to play some form of video game, Kevin was off home to play the same video game Nelson was and was going to 'beat his face off'. Kacey was going snooping around the school in the hope of finding out that Molly had no date to the dance and prayed that she could sabotage her so she wouldn't get a date. And Zander and Stevie were off to be responsible and write.

But none of this had happened until Kacey pulled Stevie viciously out of the band room saying they'd be back in five minutes.

Kacey ignored Stevie's complaints as she dragged her through the halls, pulling her right into the girls' bathroom that was 'perf-i-fied'. Kacey stood at the door and folded her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Stevie.

"What!"

"Why did you tell me you were going to the dance with Zander!" Kacey whined before smiling. "That's so exciting!"

"How is it exciting?" Stevie questioned with arms folded over her chest. "It's Zander and I, we're best friends. Friends go to dances together all the time."

"Yeah, but you're Stevie and Zander, best friends who are always touching and never leave each other's sides." Kacey said with a wink, causing Stevie to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on! You don't even like him in the slightest?"

"Nope."

"How can you not! I saw how excited you were when there was the possibility that his love song being about you." Kacey stated and watched as Stevie sucked a deep breath in before looking down. Kacey rose her eyebrows at this and smirked. "So you do like him...?"

"No." Stevie breathed out softly, looking back up at Kacey. "I may have a little bit back then, but now I don't…"

Kacey smiled and nodded, not quite believing her best friend but went along with it anyway. "Okay." She said and Stevie squinted at her.

"Okay? You're not gonna yell at me, or convince me that I do actually like him, or anything?" Stevie questioned in shock. Kacey was never one to leave things as soon as she got a half-assed answer.

"Nope." She shook her head before smiling and turning around. "See you, Steves!"

Narrowing her eyes at the now shut door where Kacey used to stand, Stevie sighed. What the hell was that? There was something seriously wrong with that girl, however Stevie just brushed it off and walked out of the bathroom only to have her run into a solid figure before falling to the floor.

Hearing a chuckle, she looked up and found Zander standing above her, arms folded over his chest as he smirked down at her. "Shut-up." She mumbled, pulling herself up off of the floor.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly before holding out her bag. "Here, I grabbed this for you seeing as Kacey just pulled you out with no warning." He said and Stevie smiled, taking her bag off him.

"Thanks." Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she looked up at Zander and smiled. "Ready?"

"Sure am."

And the two were off to write.

/

Thursday came fast and soon enough, the members of Gravity 5 found themselves in homeroom as Mr. March spoke about the most incessant things known to man. However, when he merely mentioned the word dance, every single student in the class perked up – even the males.

"Now the dance is tomorrow—" He began but was cut off by a round of cheering. "I know, I know, it's exciting. I'm pretty excited myself, gonna' get down and boogie with y'all!" He spoke looking out to his students as they were either shaking their head, glaring or laughing softly at him. "Or you know… not."

"He's so weird… but he's the greatest!" Nelson whispered to Kevin who agreed.

"Anyway! It will be starting at six o'clock sharp, so be sure to be there on time!" He informed just as the bell rang and everyone began hopping up. "Six o'clock!"

Stevie found Kacey and latched onto her arm as the two began to walk off to Geography. "Yes, Stevie?" Kacey questioned concernedly as Stevie was never one to latch onto her arm for dear life.

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow." Stevie spoke softly, looking at Kacey before looking around to make sure no one heard her. No one could know that Stevie Baskara was worried about what she was going to wear to a stupid dance.

"We should go shopping tonight!" Kacey exclaimed and Stevie scrunched her nose up. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun and we can find you something pretty but flirty to wear!" She exclaimed and Stevie sighed.

"Okay fine…" She trailed off as Kacey began jumping up and down in excitement. "Alright, stop!" Stevie laughed, attempting to get her friend to calm down.

"We're gonna get you a dress that will knock everyone off their feet!"

"Oh boy…"

/

Shopping was something that Stevie had never particularly enjoyed. Growing up with four brothers had never really had her interested in the subject as her mother was always too busy with her brothers to take her out. Stevie became accustomed to this and got used to the fact that she was never going to go shopping. So when she actually did go shopping, it was like walking on her death bed. Say she _hated _it would be the understatement of the century.

"_Kacey_!" She whined as they walked into what seemed to be the four-hundredth shop that night. They'd been at the mall since five o'clock after they'd finished band rehearsal and it was now nearing seven-thirty and Stevie was tired.

"We need to find something, Stevie." Kacey retorted, walking around the store like she was on a mission. "There has to be something here…" She mumbled.

Sighing, Stevie began to browse through the clothing in the store, screwing her nose up at most of the dresses. She heard Kacey call her over to where she was and as she stepped in front of her friend, a multitude of dresses were shoved into her arms. Stevie stumbled back at the movement and looked up at her friend incredulously.

"Go try them on!" Kacey spoke with a smile and a small clap.

Rolling her eyes, Stevie made her way to the dressing room where she proceeded to try on the five different dresses Kacey gave her, showing her each as she tried them on. The first one was too fancy, the second one was _way _too flirty, the third one was too revealing in Stevie's opinion and refused to wear it even though Kacey liked it, the fourth one was too bland and the fifth one was just… horrible.

So, they began their hunt yet again

As it neared eight o'clock Stevie sighed as they stepped into yet another shop and began browsing. The two girls looked at differing dresses, Kacey showing Stevie some to see if she liked them or not. Each dress Kacey showed Stevie had her shaking her head or screwing up her nose.

Sighing, Stevie was about to give up when she saw a dress hanging in the far back corner of the room. Walking up to it, she pulled it out and smiled. "Hey, Kace?" She called.

"Yeah…" Kacey replied distractedly as she walked over to her friend who was holding a dress. Looking at it Kacey's eyes widened and nodded with a grin. "Go and try it on!" She spoke excitedly, as she pushed Stevie towards the dressing room.

Kacey had her dress, Stevie most likely had hers, the dance would be perfect.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Like a Smitten Kitten

**A/N: So I did have a reason for not updating this but it's dumb and you probably won't care haha. I am so sorry for not updating; I am now though. This story is almost finished anyways, it probably will stop at about 12 chapters or something. **

**Also, I have not given up on 'Kisses', the new chapters will be posted at a speed I feel like because it's not a real story like this one, it's just oneshots.**

**In bigger news! I have new stories coming up! Firstly I have like a bazillion oneshots half written or fully written so they'll be up soon, and secondly I have a new story! Woo! I hope you guys like it and it will be up soon for Zevie Month.**

**Okay, onto the chapter. Soz bros.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock, swear on it. Like a Falcon Scout. I'm shit like Zander though. Whoops. But I don't own that either.**

* * *

Zander was on a mission.

For the entire day, Stevie had been avoiding him for reasons that were unknown as she wouldn't speak to him – but he was certain it was because the dance was tonight and even though she would never admit it, she was freaking out a little. So, Zander was left to find Kacey who he needed to have a word with after seeing her little smile while talking about Jake yesterday in the band room.

After finding Kacey at the most obvious location of them all, her locker, Zander grinned and marched on up to her before leaning on the locker beside hers. He watched as she glanced at him then glanced back into her locker where she was currently applying lip gloss.

"Yes, Zander?"

"I need to ask a question."

"Shouldn't you be off flirting with Stevie somewhere?" She questioned with a smirk on her face as she slammed her locker shut and grinned.

Zander's eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Kacey smile oh-so-innocently at him. "Me and Stevie don't flirt."

"Yeah, and pigs fly." Kacey scoffed.

Right at the point in time, Grace had happened to walk right past the two and stormed up to them fuming. "It could happen! Pigs could fly with today's technology!" She screeched before storming straight on off. Zander and Kacey both narrowed their eyes at the confusing blonde as she disappeared down the hallway. Shaking his head in confusion, Zander looked back at Kacey.

"Anyway, I have to ask you something." He began and Kacey nodded, motioning with her hand for him to walk with her. The two set off down the hall, Zander shoving his hands in his pockets as he smirked. "So…"

"Just get to the point, Zander!" Kacey laughed slightly as they headed for the band room

"Right. So when you were talking about Jake yesterday, you were all smiley and stuff…" He trailed off, watching as Kacey visibly stiffened and stopped in her path – but only for barely a second as she began walking as it never happened.

"No?" She spoke, however it come out as more of a question.

"Yes." Zander prodded, smirking at her as they reached the band room. He stopped in front of the doorway, blocking her off as he smiled at her with his arms folded.

"Okay!" She gave up quickly. "I may like him a little, so what! I like a lot of guys!" She defended with a smile. "Now, excuse me, I have to get my bag so I can get over to Stevie's to get ready for the dance."

On that note, Zander's shoulders slumped and Kacey barged through him. He turned around only moments later to find her halfway to the back door of the band room, bag in hand and all. Running after her, Zander called, "Wait!"

Turning around, Kacey smiled down at Zander from her place on the top step. "What?"

Hesitating for a second, Zander looked at the floor before looking up at Kacey. "Can you tell me what Steve's dress looks like? She won't tell me…" He trailed off with a sheepish smile as Kacey only shrugged and turned around.

"Guess you'll have to find out tonight."

And with that she was gone. Sighing, Zander walked over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. He knew he should get home soon to get ready for the dance so he could pick Stevie up on time, but… what the heck. Hopping up, he grabbed his guitar from its place at the back of the room and began to absentmindedly pluck at the strings, attempting to come up with further notes for his and Stevie's music project.

After a few minutes of peacefulness, Zander heard yelling from the hallway and shot his head to the door to find Kevin and Nelson walking in – Nelson looking like he'd seen a ghost and Kevin standing behind him yelling with a grin on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Zander questioned curiously, looking back and forward between his friends.

"Nelson just asked Grace to the dance and she said yes!"

Zander raised an eyebrow before clapping at his friend's efforts, a grin splitting on his face. "Yes, man! This is awesome!" He congratulated Nelson, walking over and patting him on the back. However, Nelson just stood there in his ghost like matter.

"She… s-she… Grace… sunshine… life…" He stuttered and Zander and Kevin looked to each other with amused expressions.

"Yes, Nelson, Grace said yes and you're going to the dance with her tonight." Zander spoke in a tone that would usually be reserved for small children. Nelson all of a sudden snapped out of his ghost like phase and a goofy grin spread across his features.

Zander, shaking his head, looked down to his wrist where the time read _4:02pm. _Cursing under his breath, he looked up at his friends who were doing one of their many oh so strange chants and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna head off, I'm meant to be picking up Stevie at 5:30 so we can get back to school on time." He informs as Nelson and Kevin nod.

"Me too! Except moms letting me borrow her nice car so I can impress Grace!" Nelson says and Zander glares at him out of jealousy, knowing that Nelson's mother owns a BMW. "She said if I asked her she'd let me borrow it, so _sweet _I get to drive it!" He yells excitedly as Kevin slaps his hand into his best mates. "Zander have fun trying to impress Stevie with you heap of crap." He adds in at the end, poking his tongue out at his smooth talking friend.

Zander glares at Nelson, before grabbing his bag and hoisting it up on his shoulder. "I don't need to impress Stevie, we're going to the dance as _friends_. God, why doesn't anyone get that?" He spoke, more questioning himself with his final words.

"Because it's so obvious the two of you want each other." Kevin adds in and Zander glares. "This whole date to the dance thing just sums that assumption up." He smirks at Zander, who folds his arms over his chest and smirks right back.

"Hey, Kev? Who are you going to the dance with?" He teases and Kevin glares right into Zander's eyes.

"Shut-up." He mutters, plopping down onto the couch.

Chuckling, Zander waves and bids goodbye to his two friends before making his way out of the band room. Whilst walking through the school hallways, he smiles at the few people who were loitering in the halls at this late time, before he's suddenly slammed into a locker by a girl he recognises to be one of his fangirls. He smiles at her, wriggling out of her grasp. "Hey, Sasha."

"Zander, are you going to the dance with anyone?" She flirtatious asks with the twirl of a piece of hair. Zander raises an eyebrow and smiles softly down at the redheaded girl – he had to admit, she was rather pretty, but he did have a date.

"Yeah, sorry." He spoke softly, and saw the obvious change in Sasha's face – her flirty look was immediately replaced by a sullen look and she sighed. "I'm going with Stevie." He informed, and her sullen look all of a sudden turned into a look of anger. It was then he decided that he probably shouldn't have said who he was going with.

"Stevie as in Stevie I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone, Stevie?" She spoke with venom on her tongue and Zander narrowed his eyes at the girl, fully pushing her off of him.

"She's my best friend I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her life that." He spat out and Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"You know it's true." She rebutted.

"No, it's not true. She's my best friend I think I know her better than you do. Here's a thought, stop listening to pointless gossip this school throws about Stevie and maybe be kind and then maybe come and talk to me again." He spat out yet again, the venom now on his tongue. Moving past the girl, Zander sighed – whenever someone would talk about Stevie in a way that was not true he'd get so worked up.

She didn't deserve the judgement that people put upon her just because she know how to stand up for herself, and because she spoke her mind. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he pushed the doors of the school open and he made his way out to the car park. Upon arriving at his car he jumped on in and looked at the time – realising he had approximately half an hour to get ready, he sped off.

He needed to look good. He had no clue why considering it was just Stevie, but he felt the need to look good.

Weird.

. . .

"Kacey this stupid, why did I chose this dress?!" Stevie yelled exasperated from her bathroom, phone up against her ear.

"_Because you looked damn fine in it, that's why!"_

"Kacey!" Stevie whined, fiddling with her hair.

"_Shut up and admit you look good."_

Okay, she would admit it – the dress she was wearing did fit her exceptionally well and showed off her body in a way that no other dress would. It was different from her usual puffed out dress style, and for some odd reason she hoped it knocked Zander off of his feet.

"Fine." She mumbled and listened to Kacey laugh with excitement through the phone. "I can't believe you're not going with anyone to the dance, but _I _am. _Me _of all people!" Stevie spoke exasperatedly, before raising an eyebrow. "Never mind it's just Zander."

She heard Kacey gasp through the phone and rolled her eyes, muttering "Here we go."

"_It's not just Zander! You two are perfect for each other and I will never shut up until you realise that!"_

Rolling her eyes, Stevie sat down on the edge of her bed cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she bent down to put her black strappy heels on. "Perfect for each other like you and Spencer, or Tony or Dean are for each other?" Stevie teased and Kacey gasped.

"_No! Well yes, but you guys are a different type of perfect."_ She spoke and Stevie raised an eyebrow. _"You two are like the best friends kind of perfect, it's so adorable!" _Rolling her eyes, Stevie hopped up and almost fell in the godforsaken heels Kacey made her buy. Wobbling for a few seconds, she finally gained a sense of balance and walked into her bathroom yet again. _"Besides, that doesn't matter. I like someone else now." _Kacey informed and Stevie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"_Not telling! Gotta go, bye see you soon!" _And with that, Stevie heard the incessant _beep, beep, beep _of the hung up tone. Rolling her eyes, she ended the call properly and placed her phone down on the counter. Doing a once over check of herself in the mirror, she shrugged.

"It'll do." She murmured, grabbing her phone and walking into her room to grab her purse with a bounce in her step.

Moments later the doorbell sounded throughout the house and butterflies immediately rose in Stevie's stomach. She didn't know why – it was just Zander. _Just Zander. _Taking a deep breath in Stevie began to walk down the stairs, and when she was in eyesight of the door she saw her eldest brother leaning over the door, in attempt to intimidate Zander.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him out of the way and smiled at Zander. "Goodbye, Evan." She spoke pointedly at her brother rolled his eyes and stalked off. Turning to Zander, she smiled and gave him a small, nervous wave. "Hey." She spoke out in a whisper.

She watched on as Zander's eyes travelled up her body before they landed on her face. It was clear he was taking in every inch of her – from the black strappy heels, up her toned legs to where his eyesight then landed on the tight, red, strapless dress that clung to her body in all the right places, right up to her face which was lightly touched with make-up and her hair perfectly curled.

"You look… ah… amazing." He let out in a short breath and Stevie swore her heart skipped a beat. He genuinely meant it and she knew it – she'd watched him in action when he'd flirt with his fangirls; he spoke to them with confidence and poise, he always knew what to say, when to say it and _never _stuttered. His words to her a few moments ago were not eh words of Zander the flirt, they were the words of Zander the normal teenage guy.

"Um, thanks." She ducked her head, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she felt a blush rise upon her cheeks. "Shall we go?" She asked, biting down on her lip as Zander simply nodded as if he was too shocked for words.

The two soundlessly made their way to Zander's pickup truck and Stevie giggled as he skipped a few steps forward to open the door for her. "Thank-you, kind sir." She joked with a smile, hopping into the car. She looked up as Zander was just standing there looking down at her.

"You really do look beautiful, Steves. I'm gonna be the luckiest guy at the dance."

And with that one phrase, Stevie was smitten.

* * *

**Haha, this chapter is funny. Anyways! The dance is next chapter! What will happen there? Hmm, who knows. Review please they make me update faster! xoxo**


	10. A Brush of the Lips

**A/N: Hola, new chapter hope you enjoy. Ps, hope you all had a lovely Christmas and have a wonderful New Years! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock, promise.**

* * *

Upon entering the dance, Stevie didn't know why she agreed to come to it. Yes sure, she came to all of the other dances; however that was usually because Gravity 5 would perform… and they were not performing at this dance. Molly and her incessant Perfs were performing which made Stevie want to hurl. But, there was something about the way that Zander asked her to the dance that made it almost impossible for her to say 'no'.

As they walked further into the creatively done up gym, Stevie eyed her surroundings – they had really gone all out this time round. A stage was set up in the far back corner where a DJ was present, an array of tables were set up around the room with snacks and punch bowls that most likely had been spiked by the footballers or basketballers, fairy lights hung gracefully from the ceiling giving off the starry night effect and random lights were placed on the many white, decorated tables that were around the hall.

Stevie had to give props to the dance committee; this was one pretty classy looking dance.

"God, the dance committee have gone all out." Zander commented, snapping Stevie right out of her daze. She turned to look up at him and smiled whilst nodding.

"Yeah. I think this may be one of the only dances they've planned so far that looks decent." She commented, still looking up at Zander. He looked down at her slightly and smiled.

"Want some punch?" He questioned causing Stevie to scrunch up her nose.

"That the footballers have most likely spiked? No thank-you." She replied with a smirk, while Zander shrugged.

"Fine, I'll get some for myself." He huffed and Stevie laughed. "I'll be back in a sec." He spoke before whizzing off to the drinks table.

Stevie looked around the room before she spotted Kacey talking to Jake, her music partner. Stevie's eyebrows rose as Kacey laughed her girly, giggly 'I like you' laugh, and placed a hand on Jake's arm. Staring at her best friend incredulously, she began to make her way over, a smirk present on her face.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully spoke, wrapping an arm around Kacey's shoulders which caused the dark haired girl to jump in fright. "I didn't know you two came together." She teased, even though she knew they didn't come together.

"Uh, we didn't Steves." Kacey's commented, glaring at her best friend. "Why don't you go find Zander? You know, your _date_." She smirked, causing Stevie to narrow her eyes at her. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot of flirting to do." Kacey finished with a triumphant smile on her face. Stevie glared at her, and then Jake as she heard him snickering.

"Shut-up, we don't flirt."

"Jake thought you two were dating when I mentioned you." Kacey informed, causing Stevie to whip her head in Jake's direction.

"Why would you think that?" She abruptly pestered as Jake flinched in shock. She watched as he stuttered for a little before looking to Kacey who had an evident smirk on her face.

"Well you two kind of don't know the meaning of personal space." He stuttered, as Stevie narrowed her eyes. "And you do really act like a couple; I mean you scarily act like a couple." She added on ad Stevie groaned.

"Well, we're not dating okay! Enough with this!" And with that, she stormed off, leaving Kacey and Jake chuckling at her spat.

. . .

"_Well, we're not dating okay! Enough with this!" _

Zander caught the obvious end of a conversation between Stevie, Kacey and Jake before he eyed Stevie curiously as she stormed off and sat down in a chair at one of the whitely decorated tables, arms folded and a sulky pout on her face. Chuckling at this, he took little sips of his punch – that was heavily spiked – and sat down next to his best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his best 'curious and helpful best friend' voice.

"Kacey's dumb music partner is dumb." Stevie spoke bitterly looking over at Zander.

"Why?"

"He thinks we're dating."

"Well then."

With Zander's last words a silence ensued. It wasn't awkward, or planned. They simply sat there with the same thing running through their minds.

_What if we were dating?_

. . .

Whilst Stevie and Zander were off in their own little bubble, Nelson was trailing around behind Grace with a puppy love look happening in his orbs. Her pink sparkly dress was somewhat ravishing and suited her and her personality perfectly – Grace thought she looked perfect and had told her so many times this evening. Funnily enough, she blushed each time.

Grace had informed Nelson about the deal with Molly for this particular night; she was being bitter according to Grace because she didn't get a date and was frustrated that Grace was going with him of all people. This made Nelson sort of feel bad as he didn't like it when Grace was upset – however she insisted that she was fine and was happy to spend the night with him.

And so he'd be the perfect gentlemen.

"A seat for milady." He spoke in a fake British accent as he pulled out a chair for her, causing her to giggle as she sat down.

"Thanks Nelson!" Grace grinned her wide grin and Nelson almost melted right there and then.

"Would you like some punch?" He asked, motioning towards the punch tables. As she nodded Nelson smiled and held up his finger in a 'one moment' manner before he rushed off to the drinks table. Upon reaching it Kevin slinked into the picture and grinned at his friend.

"How's it going with Grace?" Kevin asked, genuinely happy for his friend.

"Good! It's good. I'm just getting her some punch." He smiled, feeling proud of himself for being all gentlemanly and all.

Just as he was about to scoop some punch into the plastic cups provided, Kevin stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He spoke, looking around not to subtly before back at his best friend. "This one's spiked." Kevin winked, taking a sip of his punch (which Nelson assumed was the spiked one).

"Right." He spoke with a smile, scooping the spoonfuls of the _not spiked _punch into the cups. Looking up at Kevin who was longing looking across the room, Nelson turned to see him eyeing down Kim who was wearing a plain teal dress, but Nelson had to admit; she looked good. "Go ask her to dance?" Nelson suggested as he turned back to his friend.

"Pssh, coming from the guy who only just now mustered up the courage to ask Grace to a dance of all things after what, 4 years of liking her?" Kevin spoke and Nelson glared. "Okay, going to ask Kim to dance. I'm drinking my liquid courage."

And with that, he stalked off.

Whatever was put in the punch must have been pretty strong… that or Kevin had had one too many glasses of the spiked punch. Oh well, he was asking Kim to dance.

Good, right?

. . .

"Look and Nelson and Grace." Stevie pointed out as Zander's eyes followed her finger. The two were laughing away at a table close by to them, causing a smile to rise on Zander's face. He was happy for his friend; but he'd never admit to anyone that he thought they were cute.

"Good for him." He settled for saying.

Just as Zander finished his words, a slow song came on and Mr. March spoke over the microphone. "Alright, y'all, it's time to slow it _doooown_." He spoke in an attempted suave voice which made almost every student shake their heard in embarrassment for their teacher. He clearly didn't care though as he just went straight on. "So grab a partner and get ready for some slow romantic times." He randomly finished causing a majority of the students in the room to eye him confusedly.

Laughing at Mr. March's attempt to be romantic, Zander watched as couples slowly but surely made their way out to the dance floor. He smiled as he watched Kevin and Kim begin dancing, and smiled even more when he spotted a nervous Nelson dancing with a grinning Grace. He even cracked a smiled when Kacey was spotted dancing with Jake; when she was visibly facing him he gave her a thumbs up and a wink, causing her to glare at him.

At his right, he felt a nudge and looked down at Stevie. "What was that about?" She questioned, Zander assuming she meant about Kacey.

"Kacey likes Jake."

"I knew it was him!"

"Huh?"

Stevie turned to face Zander and smiled. "We were talking about how y…" She trailed off, steering clear of what Kacey had said about her and Zander earlier that afternoon. "Um… we were talking about how people are perfect for each other and I questioned her about how Spencer and Tony and whoever were perfect for her, but she said she liked someone else but wouldn't tell me who." She concluded, looking out to the two dancing with smiles playing on their lips. "I had a feeling it may have been him."

"Well you were correct." He spoke with a smile as Stevie looked up at him and smiled softly before looking back out to her friends dancing.

Looking down the few centimetres at Stevie, a smile toying on her lips, her perfectly curled hair sweeping over her tanned face, her eyes shining like she'd seen the best bass guitar ever; Zander knew in that moment that he was falling hard and fast for his best friend and it was no longer undeniable.

He'd fallen straight back into the black hole that was liking Stevie. Somehow he'd managed to get out of said black hole the last time he developed feelings for his best friend, but he knew, he just knew that this time there was no getting out. There was just something about her that made him feeling like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any random time. He'd loved her as a best friend, and he was sure he was falling _in love _with her as more than just a best friend.

Maybe it was the way her eyes shone every time he saw her. Maybe it was the way her hair always looked perfect even if she insisted she just rolled out of bed. Maybe it was her alluring smile that was so contagious that Zander felt like smiling every single damn time she smiled. Maybe it was one of those features that had Zander weak in the knees and falling for his best friend. Or maybe, it was her selflessness. Or her charm, or wit, or humour. Or the way she was willing to stand up for her friends if they needed it. Or maybe it was the way she put everyone else before herself, just to make sure they were happy and content in life.

He didn't know; but what he did know was that he was falling for her, hard and fast.

. . .

The dance eventually ended.

Nelson got a kiss from Grace on the cheek, which had him jumping for the stars as she and Molly walked out of the dance. Kim gave Kevin her number and told her to call him which also had Kevin jumping for the stars. Needless to say, the two best friends had done their handshake a countless number of times out of pure excitement.

Kacey had kept her lips shut about Jake, although it was obvious that _something _had gone on. And for once in her life Kacey wasn't bragging about it which was extremely weird.

Zander and Stevie talked of their friends' nights as they drove away in his car, the most recent Taylor Swift album Stevie had shamelessly become addicted to. They discussed Nelson and Kevin successes and Kacey's secret behaviour; smiling at their friends'.

As Zander pulled into Stevie's driveway, Stevie looked to her front window, half expecting her brothers to be peeking through the curtain. When she didn't see them she shrugged and turned back to Zander. Opening her mouth to thank him for the night, she soon shut it as she saw Zander looking at her with such a deep severity, she was lost for words.

"Stevie Baskara you are so beautiful." He breathed out after a few moments of silence and Stevie was still at a loss for words.

"Oh…" Was the only thing she managed to get out as she looked down and blushed. _Blushed. _Stevie Baskara actually blushed; what on Earth was going on?

"Really, you are." Zander spoke with such sincerity laced through his tone that Stevie legitimately believed him.

She would be lying if she said she was okay with the fact that Zander didn't ask her to dance once all night; she was hoping deep down that he would have. Not that she knew why because, she didn't like him… well, she hoped she didn't. But the comment he made just then made up for him not asking her to dance. His comment had her feeling as if she were on cloud nine, floating softly down to Earth.

"And I just…" He trailed off and Stevie's eyes and ears widened in anticipation of what he was going to say. He just… what? The possibilities of what he could say were endless. He just wanted to be friends. He just thought of her in a sisterly kind of beautiful way. He just didn't know what to do about their weird friendship. Thoughts sped through Stevie's mind as she anxiously awaited the final part of his sentence.

"I just really want to kiss you."

Or he could say that.

Stevie's mouth slightly dropped for a few seconds before she abruptly shut it as she realised that that was probably not very ladylike. She swallowed harshly as she watched Zander's face get closer to closer to hers. "Is this… is this okay?" He whispered nervously, his breath tickling her lips. She swallowed harshly yet again before stiffly nodding her head.

_No! It was not okay! Your best friend is asking to kiss you! _The rational side of her brain screeched every millimetre closer that Zander got. However the daring and rebellious side of her brain that overpowered the rational side 90% of the time echoed the words _But he's so hot. Do it! Your hot best friend wants to kiss you. Surpass this opportunity and you'll hate yourself forever._

So when his lips finally pressed against hers, to put it in the oh-so-clichéd way, she felt sparks.

Their lips fused like magnets; as if they were made for each other. His hands found her cheeks, and he hands rested on his forearms as their lips moved beautifully in harmony. Stevie had been kissed before yes, as had Zander; but for the two of them, in this moment, it felt as if all memory of other kisses had been swiped.

Kissing your best friend was so much better.

Pulling away, Stevie licked her lips and Zander let out a shaky breath. Her eyes remained shut, and when she opened them she found Zander staring at her so intensely she thought she may faint.

"Um…" She whispered, pulling slightly away from him, dropping her hands from his forearms.

"Wow." He uttered out, moving completely away from her. "Wow." He repeated, now facing forward a goofy smile toying on his lips.

Stevie couldn't help but smile herself, but when she noticed it was almost 11pm, which was her curfew, she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Zander. "I should go in…" She trailed off and Zander nodded with a smile. "Thanks for taking me to the dance."

"Thanks for accompanying me." He replied a grin on his lips.

"Um… text me when you're safe home."

"Will do."

And with that Stevie hopped out of Zander's car and waved him goodbye before walking up to her house with a lovestruck grin on her face.

_Holy crap she'd just kissed Zander._

. . .

Some minutes later when she was tucked in bed, her phone vibrated against her bed side table. Picking it up, she noticed it was from Zander, who had conveniently changed his name to 'Sex God' a few days ago.

**From: Sex God**

_**All home safe worry pants. We're talking tomorrow although.**_

His texted recited and Stevie's heart began racing; they'd be talking about the kiss, oh God. Her phone vibrated again and she looked down to see another message from him.

_**You're a really good kisser by the way ;) see you tomorrow Stevekins x**_

* * *

**Likey likey? ;D Review please! They make chapters come out faster.**

**xoxo **


End file.
